Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You
by Forever. Bethany
Summary: When the Bobby Wasabi Dojo suddenly closes down, the Wasabi Warriors drift apart. Soon they are all apart of cliques, Kim; who stays strong, manages to break free and fight for the Wasabi Warriors to reunite and bring the fallen dojo, back up. But with this sudden action causes a riot in the school, and Kim struggles at the surfacing new feelings directed to Jack Anderson. -HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bethany here. So, after my first one shot I thought that I should try out an actual story. This one is based on friendship, romance, I got this idea as my friends are slowly falling apart. We are slowly drifting away from each other and I want to place the emotion I'm feeling in this story.

Hopefully this will make you think how important friendship truly is. For me, I had to learn the hard way and I'm battling through all the obstacles to bring myself back to them, but it's tough. Since I'm shy.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It_

* * *

Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You

oOo

Chapter One: Wasabi Warriors

It was during that one bright and shiny day, the sun rested upon the sky, hovering over the peaceful town of Seaford. Orange, yellow and red splashed across the sky as a new day began. Up above you can make out small figures heading to the stores, with a key in their grip as they made their way to the locked doors.

Everyone was asleep on this fine Saturday morning, but a rag tag group of misfits weren't. They were known as the Wasabi Warriors, it consisted of 4 boys and 1 girl. They were inseparable, they were like family brought together by their love of martial arts.

They weren't the best in the town, but they were known for their strong bond that anyone wished to have with their friends. They slowly made their way to their dojo, a blonde haired girl with doe-eyed brown eyes, Kim Crawford walked upon with the group of guys, she was praised for sticking with them as most girls can't stand to sit next to them before a disgust look came upon their faces.

They didn't know, but Kim became one of the guys. She was glad that she joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, if it wasn't for the brown haired, tall and muscular guy next to her, she wouldn't have gone on those wild adventures that the Black Dragons could have experienced.

She'll admit, she was a girly girl. Dressed in expensive jackets, and covering her face with thick and uncomfortable makeup. If it wasn't for the guys, she'd still be waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning to take a shower, pick out her clothes and place on makeup.

Currently she wears a lime green hoodie, she matched with a high-waisted shorts, knee-high socks and brown boots. Her hair was tied up in a high pony, her face touched with a light pink blush and lip gloss. She knew she shouldn't try to impress the guys, but she was a girl and she hated being gross.

Kim Crawford never knew that this band of Warriors would spilt apart, not with this bond. She never knew, today was the day their friendship would end, not entirely before slowly until they would stop talking to each other...entirely.

They were currently heading to the dojo, spotting their Sensei; known as Rudy, jiggling in his keys and turning harshly from the left to the right. His eyebrows were burrowed, muttering under his breath as the doors wouldn't budge. They group exchanged worried and quick glances before dashing forward to stop Rudy from breaking anything.

"Rudy. Rudy. Rudy!" the brown haired guy called out as he got to him before the rest could. His brown eyes switched from the lock to Rudy. He is known as Jack Anderson, the best student in Rudy's dojo, mostly known as the most loyalty and encouraging friend. The closest to Kim.

Rudy turned to face Jack with an annoyed expression, wildly gesturing to the lock. "What Jack?" he asked obviously annoyed by his interuption. "Trying to open the dojo here."

Jack rolled his eyes, shifting his weight and rolling up his plaid sleeves. "You should probably check if you got the right key." Jack suggested slowly, Rudy spluttered pulling out the key and bringing it up to his eye level and eye balling it. Rudy scoffed, his fingers swiftly brushing the key to the next one and nodded.

"Of course. I knew that." Rudy laughed nervously before hurriedly sticking the key in as the group exchanged knowing looks. Hearing a click, Rudy brightened and pulled open the doors gesturing inside. "Ta-da?" Kim shook her head, following after the group and instantly dropped on the mat into a stretch.

A gentle tap on her shoulder made her look up in wonder, up above her was Jack with his signature smile. "Want a quick spar?" he held out his hand which Kim dismissed, pulling herself up as she wasn't the one who needed help.

Pursuing her lips she quickly thought about it, "Sure." she said. Kicking off her boots, she bounced slightly to get the energy running through her as it was early in the morning, "Don't go bragging if you win. Sleep is still in my eyes." Kim warned him dangerously.

Jack cocked an eyebrow before nodded, his feet swiftly kicking off his shoes and running to the center of the mats. "Kim." he said, Kim turned to face him, "You always have an excuse whenever we spar." Kim's jaw slacked before she hit him gently on the chest.

"I'm girl. I complain." Kim covered up.

They both held each other's gaze as they slowly bent, beginning the spar which no one made the first move to. They circled each other, studying their body movements as whatever move they make, they can hit it off. "This isn't sparing!" a black haired Latino cried out, dressed in his usual get up he munched happily on a banana, Jerry Martinez is his name.

A red headed boy, unusually bony, dressed in his usual vest and knee-high socks, he is known as Milton Krupnick. "They're simply, playing with each other. Counter attack their moves and-"

Kim spluttered a shush and went back to her defense crouch. Finally Jack threw a punch, Kim circled around it before kicking his arm up and twirling so the heel of her feet would hit Jack's stomach. Jack deflected her kick, he circled around her, his leg coming in a downward motion as he aimed for her hip.

She ducked, punching off his leg and aiming a punch he caught. Her arm circled, her feet left the ground as he attempted to flip her. Her hands hit the mat, she pushed herself up and kicked at Jack's chest. He pushed off her feet, slapped off her arm, grasping her arm again he went behind her and flipped her.

Her feet hit his thighs and once again bounced off, she crouched her leg sliding under Jack's feet. He jumped, Kim threw a punch, he kicked it off and struck at her, she brought her arms up in defense before grasping his arm and attempt to flip him before Jack caught on and circled her arm, her feet left the ground. Her back met the ground and she was left winded.

She groaned in displeasure, shifting on the mat, refusing to meet Jack's victory smirk. She rebounded back on her feet and popped her lips, "Well. I can't say that I'm sad."

Jack laughed, ruffling her hair. She frowned and swatted away his hand, "I'm sad because you went all macho on a sleep deprived girl!" she snapped. Jack flinched before regaining his posture.

He shrugged, "Hey. We gave you the chance to sleep in." he defended himself. Kim glared at him, he shifted uncomfortably, "I'll go buy you some chips." he pointed to the vending machine, with pursed lips he headed to the machine.

Kim sighed, plopping herself down on the bench. "Nevermind chips! I want water!" she yelled over to Jack.

"When does Falaphel Phil's open?" a plump tanned boy whined, his braces sparkling under the light. "I'm hungry!" Eddie Jones was the little eater here, rubbing his stomach tenderly. Kim stared at him before shaking her head and rubbing her forehead.

"Eddie. If you're hungry, go get something from the vending machine!" Kim cried out in frustration, she was already irritated from her defeat. Milton simply studied her, the lights flickered catching everyone's attention as they stopped and stared curiously at the lights.

_SLAM! _

Kim snapped her head to Jack, his eyes narrowed, his hand slamming against the cool surface. "Damnit!" he cried out, Kim stood up, walking over to Jack in confusion. "Must have been a brief blackout, it stopped the water bottle from coming through entirely." Kim groaned, her hands fishing for another dollar.

"It wasn't a black out." a deep voice announced. Everyone turned to face the stranger, but it wasn't a stranger, Bobby stood, his jet black hair smoothed out, his plump hands resting on his stomach. Rudy burst from the office, wide-eyed.

"Bobby. What brings you here?" Rudy asked nervously.

Bobby opened his mouth before snapping it shut, "Cannot say. Unfortunately, I'm here to announce the closing of this Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

"WHAT?" they cried out.

"You must be mistaken." Rudy stumbled over his words, he prayed it was just an awful dream. He brought his hand over his other hand and repeatedly began pinching his slightly tanned skin.

Bobby frown, "I'm afraid not. This dojo, with the lack of trophies won is the least successful." Kim frowned, stepping forward.

"But we're getting there Bobby, can't you give us another year, two perhaps?" Kim asked.

Bobby shook his head, look of regret flashed across his face before returning to the serious face he entered with. "I'm sorry. But Bobby Wasabi is now close, you must leave." Kim felt like she had been slapped in the cheek, taking a step back she scoffed in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." Kim said shakily.

Bobby simply shook his head and gestured out the door. Sadly, and slowly the group exited the dojo. Turning around to watch as Bobby's ninjas whipped out a heavy chain, as the doors closed the ninjas wrapped the chain around the handles. Gripping and tugging to secure it before bring out a lock, clicking it in place they left without another word.

Kim turned to face Rudy, his face discouraged. He lifted his hand and removed the bandanna, "Great! Now what am I going to do?"

"You're a great Sensei Rudy. I'm sorry this happened."

"Not good enough to keep the place going." Rudy muttered.

"Don't worry. Us, Wasabi Warriors will stick together, just like you taught us."

oOo

_2 years later, Seaford High  
11:30 am_

The words echoed through Kim's mind, a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Her brown eyes boring at a picture of the Wasabi Warriors taken 3 years ago, no matter how strong the words may be, it was hard to keep the promise they made to Rudy. Currently they were all 16, but no longer the Wasabi Warriors.

Ever since the Bobby Wasabi Dojo closed down, the less time they spent together. Eventually as they slowly began drifting apart, they found new interests, new people to hang out with and Kim wasn't pleased. They stopped hanging out all together as they became more busy with their school activities.

Jerry had joined the school's dance team, they practice 2 hours after school. Usually the group is found dancing out in the front of the school before, during and after school.

Milton, eventually with the closing down of the dojo had more time to join plenty of clubs involving his brain. He too had his schedule built up, having meetings during lunch, lessons after school, Kim would sometimes walk by finding him scribbling down the answers on the black board.

Eddie was in a group where they would enter the school food contests. She didn't what exactly made him spend less time with them.

Rudy accompanied Phil with his business, she would spot him twice a week with her clique but never got a chance to speak to him as he was busy with making a new batch of falaphel balls. She would look over to the table the Wasabi Warrior's use to sit at, only to find random strangers sitting on it.

And Jack eventually got involved with different kind of sports, he was busy with before and after school practices. Whenever she tried to talk to him he was surrounded by a group of jocks and cheerleaders.

And her, she joined the journalists. Usually gripping a pack of notebooks, usually going out to different places and place down as much experience they had. When she wasn't doing that, she would be performing in plays.

They were all part of different cliques, Jerry with the dancers, Milton with the nerds, Eddie with the hungry, Jack with the jocks, and her with theatre and literature geeks.

Kim always felt like something was missing, currently huddled around with her clique, waiting for her to finish up, she glanced around. They were all talking about the same things, she missed the random sentences Jerry made, Eddie's complaints, Milton's genius of a sentence, and Jack's encouragement.

Most of all she missed karate. She hadn't done karate in 2 years, she felt compelled to rejoin the Black Dragons but she stayed faithful to the Wasabi Warriors, even if the Warriors were gone.

_We swear by the light of the Dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die. WASABI!_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this was bad! My writing isn't the best and I'm trying to get in the vibe of Kickin It. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and, basically in this chapter is showing the changes and what groups they belonged to.

I kept the secret of the closing of the dojo to myself. As I want someone to discovered it.

I might place in flashbacks at certain chapters. I don't quite know yet.

PLEASE REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! It's Bethany. I've decided to continue this story mainly because I want to get a hang of writing a Kick story. So, I know my writing isn't the best and you guys put up with it but thank you for even taking the time and reading this! You guys gave me faith and gave me the courage to create an account on the Kickin It Wikia.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes, not everyone is perfect.

Playlist:  
_-"Perfect" by Hedley  
-"Secrets" by One Republic_

Disclaimer: I do not own, _Kickin It_

* * *

Chapter Two: Broken Boards

oOo

_Seaford High_

Kim P.O.V

Kim currently sat just outside of Falaphel Phil's restaurant, she was dressed in a white skirt with a polka-dotted knit sweater that hanged off from the edge of her shoulder, revealing the baby pink straps of her tank top. Her legs were covered by her pair of white knee-high socks and a pair of brown boots. On her head was a light blue beanie that fell with her loose curls.

She had completely revisited her wardrobe, she sadly had taken away her usually pair of sweats and crop-tops and hoodies and replaced them with a more comfy and warm look that her group has.

It seemed that every clique had a new dress code, and they weren't allowed to wear something that belonged to another group. Kim found it ridiculous at how the school turned out to be, but she didn't want to become the girl that had moved from the verbal bullying just because she had worn the wrong type of clothing.

The cheerleaders and jocks seemed to be the first-class in the kingdom, while others such as dancers and other athletes were second in place. The rest were in the bottom, Kim Crawford the former cheerleader had fell from the top to the bottom, but she couldn't care less. She just wanted her friends back, glancing around her now, nobody seemed to know the true her.

The true her that has been locked up for 2 years, unnoticed and silent. She was tired of being unheard, but now she was afraid to stand up, she knew that none of her friends would stand up for her or with her, unlike the Wasabi Warriors.

Kim looked up from her elegant writing, her brown eyes resting on the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. The inside was dark, the design printed on the large window screen was slowly fading away, the chains on the door handles had gotten rusty and the lettering of the dojo was crooked.

It looked so abandoned, it felt like her ghost, the ghost of the once brave, feisty girl was locked up with it. Kim gulped nervously, before glaring back into her paper, she bit her lip her fingers rubbing against the wooden surface of her pencil.

Once again she looked up, anger boiled as she found that Bobby Wasabi was the only building that had closed down. Everything seemed so bright, except for the lingering broken down dojo that haunted her for the past years.

None of her friends knew she had done karate. She was afraid to do it again, to break the laws that the kings and queens of the school made up. She scoffed, the lead of her pencil pressing harder on her paper, bits of lead snapped and immediately she loosened her grip.

Kim placed down her notebook, she grabbed the camera that sat next to her and timidly walked over to the dojo. Her head snapping from side to side as if nearing the dojo was a crime. Her friends were to occupied with their new masterpiece to even notice that her presence was gone.

Her grip on the camera tightened as she knew the differences between her literature friends and her karate friends. She wrapped the strap around her neck, her grip loosened as her fingertips planted themselves on the window. Her eyes peered through the darkened room, it was dim, she could hardly remember how the dojo once looked like.

She rubbed her hand against the window as if fog was covering up the view. Eventually she gave up, she longed to visit her home, even it was filled with dust, cobwebs and rodents.

The sudden burst of laughter caught her attention. Kim spotted the dancers, strutting their way through the streets of Seaford. Instantly she grabbing a fallen newspaper and covered her face, she peered through the edge her eyes spotting the dark haired Latino. His usual smirk, the smirk that once teased her, and annoyed her.

She sighed as he didn't take one glance to the dojo, as if it wasn't even there. Was she the only once that was dwelling on the past?

Her eyes caught the headline of the newspaper: "Black Dragons Astounding Win". She briefly wondered why the newspaper was still here when it could have been picked up and tossed away. She shivered, it was like something was pulling her back to the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

Her eyes switched to the Black Dragons dojo.

_"Aiiiehaa!" Kim cried out as her fist collided with the wooden board, it gave a shriek before clattering to the ground in two halves. Jack stood next to her examining her moves with surprise._

_"I guess you do know something about karate." Jack said with an astounded tone. As Sensei Ty of the Black Dragons rounded the corner, his hands clasped behind his back as he evaluated the skills of his students._

_"This place gave me a black belt," Kim told him with a narrowed look, "everything at the Black Dragons is the best of the best." Sensei Ty, his eyes with a widened look as he stood next to a student suddenly spoke up._

_"I heard if Bobby Wasabi doesn't win two belt at the tournament this week," Sensei Ty turned to his student known as Frank, "their doors will finally close." He turned back to Jack as he lifted his hand that was about to break the boards before Sensei Ty spoke up, "Ah. Jack. I've heard so much about you. I want you to know that if you join this dojo, you'll become like a cobra, fast, dangerous, and quite comfortably sleeping in a basket."_

_Kim gave a sigh before receiving Jack's attention, "What Sensei is trying to say, if you train here..we'll make you a champion!"Kim urged._

_"Check out this bow staff," Ty turned, retrieving the staff from a displeased Frank, "the perfectly balanced graphite. That same one that the astronauts use," Jack gave a confused look, Ty recoiled, "...for when you know...they need a bow staff..in..space."_

_As Jack began whipping the bow staff around, Kim watched intrigued by his fluid movements. Ty stumbled back slightly with a shaky laugh, "Yes. That's very nice, excellent-Whoa! You almost took my head off!" Ty exclaimed as Kim merely shook her head at him._

_Kim strolled forward with a hopeful look, "So...what do you say Jack? Will you join the Black Dragons?" Jack examined the scene with a disappointed look and gave a shrug._

_"I'd like to...but I can't."_

_"Jack, come on! Bobby Wasabi's a joke!" Kim exclaimed in frustration._

_Jack withdrew from her, "Come on it's not a joke to me!" he cried out before sighing, "I gave my word," he raised his hands, pressing his palm against a formed fist, "It's the Wasabi Code."_

Kim shivered, her eyes lingering on the exact dojo that made her regret her words about Bobby Wasabi. It's the Wasabi Code, why wasn't Jack saying that now?

_Dressed in her Black Dragons uniform she strolled forward, facing Jack in his Bobby Wasabi one. She gave a smirk as she bent, "I was hoping to be on the same team Jack. But now," she gave a huff, "I'm going to have to take you down!"_

_Jack gave a narrowed, teasing look, "I'm beginning to think you have a crush on me."_

_As she raised back up she gave a pursed look, "Eww! No." she stated._

_He walked back with a smirk, "Yeah..I think you do!"_

_Jack took slow steps back still with a grin before falling to the ground in pain. Kim watched horrified as his face contorted with pain. There was a breeze as the rest of the dojo sprung from their seats and rushed over, Kim could only bit her lip as she watched their already strong friendship._

_..._

_The moment she slammed her black belt on the ground she strolled forward to Jack, suddenly a burden was lifted from her shoulders. "So. Are you going to be able to do this?" Jack turned still clutching his leg._

_"I don't know." _

_"Your whole dojo is counting on you!" she urged. _

_Jack suddenly brightened, "If I do it. Are you going to admit you have a crush on me?"_

_"I do not have a crush on you!" Kim cried out in frustration, Jack raised his hands in surrender. She sighed turning around with an annoyed look, resting on the dojo._

_"Mmmhmmm." they chorused._

_Kim gave a jerk on her left arm, threatening them. They flinched before she joined them on the benches._

Kim exhaled sharply as a biker breezed by, disrupting her flashbacks. Everything seemed to disappear the moment she had hit reality, with a sharp intake of breath she walked back, dropping the newspaper and retrieving her notebook.

_Seaford High_

The literature meeting wasn't long but it wasn't short, but Kim didn't even bother to listen. She drummed against her pad and waited till she was dismissed. It wasn't long before she was.

Leaving her books in her locker, she grabbed an apple simply gazing at it before smiling. She entered the cafeteria, bouncing the apple from left to right continuously.

The apple rolled from her fingers and tumbled to the ground, the figure whirled around, their instincts kicking in. Kim gasped and dove away from their sight before she was seen.

A certain brown haired guy, had jerked his feet making the apple bounce back up. Jack catch the apple with a grin, his eyes turning to see who was the owner of the apple.

_Kim entered the cafeteria playfully rotating the apple between her hands. Her hands clashed together by accident and the apple rolled from the tip of her fingers and made its way to the ground._

_Jack had whirled around, his feet bouncing the apple back up before catching it with a smirk. Kim's jaw slacked before she jammed her teeth together with a smile, "Okay. That was almost cool. I'm Kim." Kim introduced herself with a smile._

_"I'm Jack. I'm new."_

_Kim nodded her lips pursed, "Yeah. I can tell you still have the new guy smell." Jack laughed slightly, there was a brief comfortable silence before Kim spoke up with a hint of laughter._

_"Umm...can I have my apple back?" _

_Jack looked at his hand before jerking into action and handing it back to her, "Well. Maybe I'll see you around Kim." Kim bit her lip as she was turned._

_"Maybe you will."_

The scene both flashed through the same blonde girl and the same brown haired boy's mind. Jack tossed the apple into the air before catching it again, he chuckled and shook his head and placing the apple back on an empty table then walked away.

Kim stood up from the figure she hide behind and brushed off her clothing with a gulp. The apple teetered before dangerously tilting to one side, Kim acted immediately. She catch the apple and bounced it back up with a smile and caught it.

_"Let get to work alright?" Jack said, the apple rolled from his hands and tumbled to the ground before Kim's shoes appeared and bounced the apple back up. She smirked and mimicked his actions before. "Kim?" he asked in disbelief at the sight of the blonde girl._

_"What are you doing here?" Jack asked._

_"I quit the Black Dragons." Kim told him, "You guys were alright in the tournament but the way I see it, you need all the help you can get." Kim handed the apple back._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jerry strutted forward, "You can't walk in here and assume you're going to be a part of the dojo," he crossed his arms and gave her a challenging look, "You have to pass the test."_

_Kim, unimpressed, just shrugged, "Okay." she made her way over to the dummies. Her arm hit the first dummy, kicking the other before her elbow brought down the last one. _

_"What do you think guys?" Jerry asked._

_"She's in."_

_"Got my vote."_

_"A+"_

Then the friendship began.

_Seaford High_

_BRING!_

Kim panicked, she shut her locker door with her books tight in her grip. She dashed forward, her head cautiously looking around for patrolling teachers. When she rounded the corner, she almost slide as she spotted a certain red haired, scrawny boy with his usual sweater vest.

Milton Krupnick trembled slightly as right in front of him was the bully that had scared the living daylights out of him from his very first day of school. "I don't have my lunch money!" Milton attempted to snap out. Kim gritted her teeth and longed to jump in, but she knew it was too much for Milton to handle.

The built guy, with broad shoulder tilted his head slowly with a smirk spreading across his face. "Well it looks like you're going to have to pay." he snarled, he grabbed the nearest thing he could find. He snatched Milton's wavering project, Milton gave a squeal and covered his eyes as he ripped apart his project, only grasping the wooden base.

"Say night, night." the guy laughed. Kim couldn't bare to look when Milton suddenly brightened, he straightened up.

_Milton was rambling on about being born as a baby bird with a fallen look on his face. _

_"Do it Krupnick!" Jack cried out encouragingly._

"Aiiiehhha!" Milton cried out, raising his hand and smashing the board apart. The guy could only stare at the board in shock before staring curiously at the scrawny kid. He raised a threatening yet trembling finger at him before retreating.

"I'll get you."

Kim rested against the wall with a sigh, a content smile plastered on her face. Maybe Milton didn't fully forget about them, especially karate. She just hoped that the rest hadn't, she longed to walk out with the usual Kim smile but didn't dare to. She peeked out as Milton stared at his hand in shock before he smiled happily.

"Thank you, Jack." he whispered, it was quiet but it managed to reach Kim's ears. Kim bit her lip to prevent herself from bursting into laughter. Milton bent, his arms hurriedly grabbing his fallen books and dashed off, leaving the broken boards scattered on the ground.

Kim walked forward, her eyes glued on the boards that Milton broke.

Maybe there was hope. Hope for the Wasabi Warriors.

As Kim rounded off the left of the corner, Jerry entered the same hallway Milton and Kim once were his eyes lingering on the broken boards before breaking out into a usual Jerry smile. He strutted off the right of the corner, where Milton disappeared to.

Eddie rounded, and entered the corner where Jerry had left from, his eyes lingering on the broken boards. He gave a grateful munch on the falaphel ball and walked off the right corner from where Jerry entered from.

Jack rounded from the corner where Kim once hid from, he halted, his eyes frozen on the broken boards before chuckling, shaking his head and exiting the hallway where Kim had exited from.

Even the simplest thing seemed to bring the Wasabi Warriors back, but not fully, but its them. Even if they missed each other just a few minutes.

* * *

A/N Here's what happened the end, Milton exited from the right where Jerry exits to, where Eddie comes from. Jack comes from where Kim entered from and exit where Kim left to. And no, they didn't see each other.

Sorry if that was confusing.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I kind of lost inspiration on this story. I planned to delete in on early December but then the inspiration came back after I thought about the future chapters and that kept me going. You'll never know what the result is if you don't finish the project.

So...sorry for the long wait. I'm not great a updating fast.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It _except the plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors

oOo

* * *

Chapter Three: The Topic

It had been weeks since the incident with Milton. Her mind kept rewinding the scene, the shattering sound that echoed through the walls of her ears. She shivered, yet her hands longed to crashed upon a wooden board. To feel the pride that surges through her body, that pride that kept her confident in 'girl power' strong and realistic.

That pride had faded long ago. Along with the over-confident, and stubborn old self. The one that would rip off a beanie because it was bothering her head, yet now, that beanie sat comfortably on her golden and loosely curled locks. Her fingers brushed the woven material before dropping her fingers in a defeated sigh, she couldn't recognize herself, Kim Crawford.

The tough Kim Crawford drifted away, bit by bit the moment the Wasabi Warriors did. Slowly it was replaced by a quiet, vulnerable girl, constantly scribbling her thoughts down on a worn out notebook, where pages were folded and crumpled, edges were frayed. She was often spotted on the ground, her knees pulled up tightly against her chest, the notebook balanced on her knees and her pencil in her grasp, her back rested against her locker door.

Kim gazed down at her blank paper. Her mouth remained closed and yet she longed to speak out something, loud and sarcastic and fill the triumph grin take over her features.

_What happened to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo? _

She quickly scribbled down on the loose-leaf paper. Her paper was due next 2 months, it consisted of a research. Something different, something that was important to her that caused her life to take a tumble. It could be a building, people, family, and friends. She blinked, her eyes stayed on the single sentence before she grinned. Her mind had registered that fact that cracking the mysterious reason of why the Bobby Wasabi Dojo would cause a ripple in the local town.

Exactly what she needed to bring herself and her friends together. A topic that reminded them of the past.

Her thoughts were startled as the loud, stomping of heavy feet caused a vibration throughout her body. Her fingers lost grasp on her pencil, the lead cracked under the impact of the hard marble flooring. Kim gazed up in wonder, and her eyes caught the vibrant colors of golden and sky blue. The jocks have arrived to once again, rule the school.

The old Kim would have rolled her eyes, but this Kim had simply bit her lip and turned her gaze away.

Why was it so hard to break the shell that she developed? That question stumped her completely, she sat there thinking. Then she rose, her hands grasping the notebook and pencil closely to her chest. She stumbled, her mind foggy from her question. As she slowly started walking, her eyes missed the blurred group of dancer, strutting down the halls.

Kim barely reacted as the one of the student had stumbled back to avoid the flinging arms of the dancers, the back hit her front. Kim let out a breath of disbelief before her heel slipped on one of the pages that had fell from her notebook, her arms dropped the notebook and pencil. She threw her arms out behind her to catch her fell, yet the impact left her winded.

The pounding of the feet had left her, her senses had slowed. A hand shot out in an offer to help her up. Normally, Kim would have slapped the hand away, feeling as if she was a damsel in distress. But her hands grasped the tanned pair, the person held on her hand tightly. Sparks ignited the moment they touched, but Kim barely registered the feeling when her eyes snapped up to meet a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes.

Her eyes darted to studied guy's face. Brown locks fell to his eyes, but his free hand ran his fingers through his hair to push it back. It was the one person she'd never thought she would come face to face ever since the closing of her beloved dojo. Jack.

She froze at the sight of him. Shock graced his features at his sudden actions, Kim quickly released their hands and coughed awkwardly. Her eyes eyeing the gold and blue jacket that hugged his muscles tightly. She gulped at the sight of him before turning head, her eyes spotting her fallen materials and quickly bent to grasp it. Her mind turning foggy at their sudden meeting.

It took a few minutes for her to realize that she was still facing the lockers. She closed her eyes and bent her head lower, there never had been so much tension between them. Her fingers played with each other, brushing the tingles that erupted from Jack's touch but oblivious to Kim's mind. She turned once again, her mouth opening before closing before reopening once again.

She muttered a quick, "Bye." so quietly it was barely audible. Kim turned sharply and sped down the hall. But Jack's ears managed to hear her angelic voice, a warm smile graced his features at the sound of Kim's voice. Kim was dumbstruck that Jack had managed to remember her after all those years, even if he hadn't noticed it was her, he had stayed and managed to recollect the memories at the sight of her.

A piece of paper caught Jack's eyes. He bent, his fingers grasped the paper before turning it to find a sentence written on it. He figured it might have fallen from Kim's notebook, his eyes scanned the words before lowering the paper and staring in the direction of Kim's retreating figure.

_What happened to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo? _In her cursive writing, that managed to struck Jack senseless. He neatly folded her paper and slipped in his back pocket, his mind swarmed with memories of his past. Yet he missed the itching in his palms, telling him to return to martial arts. He turned and headed to the direction of his fellow jocks.

Kim scampered down the hall. Her golden locks were missed from onlookers glances, she raced towards the doors of the girls washroom. She pushed through it, trying to ignore the warm sensation that spread through her at their meeting. The same sensation she felt whenever they were close to each other during their times out with the gang. That sensation that she figured had faded long ago. Yet it had returned.

She huffed in disbelief, her hands slammed the notebook down at the side of the sink, her eyes boring into her flushed reflection. Her fingers scratched the itching sensation at her skull, she groaned and grasped the beanie before tossing it carelessly with her notebook, her fingers smoothed down the bumps on her hair that the beanie caused.

All she was thinking.

Why did the incident happen during the time she figured out her project topic? Was it all just a simple coincidence? Her eyes widened in panic, her fingers slashed through the paper, back and fourth trying to spot the topic she recently wrote, on a blank sheet of paper. She slammed the notebook down and sunk to her knees.

"No. No. No." she whispered, mentally beating herself up. "Jack has it. He must think I'm desperate. I'm-" then she stopped mid-way, her eyes narrowing before standing up and brushing her clothing before spinning around and cocking her head to the side. She examined her reflection.

"What am I thinking? I don't care what boys think, especially Jack. I'm no..." then she trailed off, she covered her mouth but couldn't resist the smile at wormed up her face.

The mind that was once oblivious to the beanie removal had clicked. The beanie removal, the sudden itching because of it. Her fierce words and the narrowing of the eyes. They were all clues leading back to the old Kim, it wasn't much. But it was one clothing article less of the vulnerable Kim.

The old Kim was making its way back. And she couldn't be more happier.

She was bringing the Wasabi Warriors back. Even if it involved ruining her reputation, and breaking the cliques. She wanted everything back that she once lost. Even the dojo. Nothing was going to stop her now.

* * *

A/N: I know it was kind of a short chapter. But I had written this just an hour before my bed time, so now I have to go to sleep. I hope you enjoy this, the old Kim is making her way back and I didn't think about the whole Jack and Kim scene but hey, why don't Jack make the first step to getting the old Kim back right?

Please POST A REVIEW on what you thought. I promise I will make the next chapter longer. If I don't, you can break my pinky.

-Bethany


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well. Kind of shocked by the such positive reviews! Thank you all for reviewing, it really means a lot to people like my story. Yes. Kim is the main character who is currently battling with her personality, and all the chaos that makes the story well a story. I really don't have this story plotted out but I like the way it's turning out. Where you guys shocked by Jack's sudden appearance? I know I was.

Tell me what you'd like to see.

Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. My writing isn't the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It_, except for the plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors

oOo

* * *

Chapter Four: Things Change Or Not

It was a few days later after the incident with the school's heart throb. Kim sat in one of the circular blue tables, her fingers grasping the plastic fork, gently poking the mystery meat. Her eyes were narrowed in disgust but her mind was occupied by the certain brown haired jock, she couldn't seem to shake off their sudden meeting. It ignited a spark of the old Kim, it was sign to bring back the past, to bring back everything she had once lost.

Her research wasn't going so well. Her mind was unfocused, her notebook currently missing the cursive writing of hers, she hadn't written a single thing after. Her hands weren't the same, they didn't dance with the paper, they ached from staying in the crunch position. Her passion for writing had fallen greatly, her friends were staring at her weirdly for not having any words written down. They were worried that she might be going in depression, she had mentally laughed it off.

Sure they were great a writing. But other than that, they would need a lot of research to find out what was wrong with her. Kim wouldn't be surprised if they held a discussion revolving around her, whether they should kick her out or secretly spy on her. If they truly knew her, they wouldn't need research, they would just know. Unlike the Wasabi Warriors, the literature clique wasn't as fond of each other, they were secretly competing with each other. To see whose paper was getting publish, usually Kim would have fought too, but this time, she found it ridiculous.

There were conversations surrounding her from her usually clique. But she was tired of talking about what's next in the paper. She missed the random and fun conversations with the Wasabi Warriors, she missed Milton's knowledge, Eddie's complaints for food, Jerry's random sentences, and Jack's encouragement. Looking around her now, she sighed deeply. They all looked like clones, she was stuck in a universe where people were the same, caged in the same clique.

And she wanted to break free.

She dropped the fork and turned her body, her eyes scanning the cafeteria. Too organized. Her eyes fell on the brown haired guy that kept her mind occupied, he didn't glance her way, no hesitation to do so and no acknowledgement of her burning gaze. She grasped her chair in frustration, he was laughing happily, almost as if their meeting never happened.

Then she was uncertain, uncertain if it ever happened.

She pushed back her chair, her fingers gathered up her golden locks and braided to one side. Her beanie buried deep in her book bag, she received many stares at the sudden removal but she easily shrugged it off. It was just a simple article of clothing discarded, nothing more. Her thoughts were disrupted the moment the cafeteria doors burst open, there was a sweater vested kid, his eyes bugged out in alarm, his dark hair tousled and his clothes wrinkled.

She was confused. Then her answer came, there was a heavy pound on the flooring. A group of Black Dragons had marched in, a smirk plastered on their faces as they exchanged looks of triumph. Hand-fives and nudges were exchanged as the kid trembled at the sight of them, his knees wobbling as they neared the frightened boy. Kim shifted uncomfortably, the cafeteria had gone quiet, head staring at the direction of the sudden commotion.

"You should have taken the easy way out, Martin." a familiar head of dark curls emerged from the bodies of the Black Dragons. Frank. His annoying grin grew, his knuckles cracked and that only frightened Martin out. Kim gulped, her eyes darting back and forth nervously between the two. Before her eyes rested on Jack, his brown eyes staring intently on the scene. Her eyes narrowed, challenging him to defend the poor kid, though their gazes never locked, she knew that his instincts were fighting him.

"Come on Frank. I need the money, can't we just have a fair-" Martin was cut off as Frank clenched his fist, smacking it threatening to his flat palm.

"And I need lunch." Frank snickered, the gang followed.

Kim bit her lip, her fingers scratching the chair nervously. "Why can't you get your own money?" Martin complained, though he tried sticking up for himself. Kim squeezed her eyes closed as she fought with her conscience. Don't be afraid. Since when was Kim Crawford afraid?

"That's it." Frank growled.

Kim rose from her chair, yet she clung on it for support. Kim Crawford was never afraid. "That's enough Frank." she called out, she was nervous. Yet her voice rang out crystal clear, she avoided the sharp looks shot by her clique, yet they were afraid to calm her down. She shakily took a step forward, Martin frozen in shock by her sudden actions. Everyone was staring at her intently, some impressed, some annoyed.

Frank stared briefly at her in confusion before he shifted and resumed his cold look. "What are you going do about it, Crawford?" her mind missed the itching on her palms.

She rose her chin, a smile graced her features. She stood there confidently, "No. What are you doing to do about it Frank?" she tested him, her eyebrows quirked in surprise by her confidence. "Certainly you aren't going to hit me right? A defenseless girl." she wanted to slap herself, the new Kim was trying to take over again.

She wasn't a damsel in distress, yet a part of her told her, no.

Frank shifted uneasily. Kim took the chance to look at Jack, his face emotionless after her action, guilt plastered on his face. His eyes stared blankly at the ground, "Since no one bothers to take part in this abuse. I just, I would just have to. But I know, that there were people here in this room that used to or wanted to or would." She saw his head jerk but his eyes remained on the floor.

"Please. All you want is attention, Crawford." Frank snickered, chuckles erupted from the room. Her eyes caught Milton running in, possibly to try and help Martin. But he had stopped at the sight that laid before him, he stared at Kim questioningly but she brushed off the burning gaze and turned back to Frank.

"I never want attention, Frank," she said, "There's always a part of me. Save the defenseless, kid. Who knows, this guy might break a board to save himself for a bully. " she rose her voice at the sentence, she saw Milton jerk in surprise. Kim stepped forward, her eyes staring furiously at Frank. "Don't underestimate people so much." she whispered before a grin graced her features.

She turned sharply, the confidence draining from her body. She gulped at her actions, no, no, she wasn't regretting this now...was she? She clutched the chair once again for support, before lowering herself down. Frank stared briefly at her before, glowering at the kid. "Don't look so confident. I will get you." Frank rushed his shaky words and stormed out of the room, not before bumping Milton purposely at the frame of the door.

Milton let out a groan. Kim sighed in relief as conversations erupted from the room once again. She caught nasty looks from the cheerleader but only turned, biting her lip. She hung her head, golden locks forming a curtain. She suddenly felt sick. What was she planning at? She shot up from her chair, ignoring the calls from her clique and made her way outside the cafeteria. She ignored the eyes of Milton and focused on getting to the girls washroom in time.

In a rush, she hadn't noticed that a certain red head had followed her out. Another pair of brown eyes, sitting at the jock's table stared at the retreating bodies of Milton and Kim.

"I never thought that the tough Kim Crawford would finally make a stand after all these years." Milton's voice made her freeze in shock. Her golden locks swaying at the sudden action. Kim didn't dare to turn, nor make a sound towards him. "What happened?"

Her body betrayed her, "What?"

"Why did you help Martin?" he asked, accusation in his tone. Kim sighed heavily, she turned her head still bowed.

She merely shrugged, "It was the right thing to do?" she replied lamely. She never thought she would feel frightened of Milton. Milton only stared at her, unimpressed by her actions, her.

"So, after seeing all the-" Milton began.

"Oh would you shut it!" Kim cried out in frustration, there was shock that made Milton freeze. "At least I helped! Besides, Martin didn't know karate like you, Milton! I helped you plenty of times, why question me now?" Kim huffed in annoyance. Milton stared curiously but took a step back at her outburst. "Yes. I saw you break that board, I heard you saw your thanks to Jack! Why can't you just thank me and move on?"

"Wait. You saw me and didn't do anything!" Milton cried out accusingly.

Kim rolled her eyes and nodded. "Why didn't you jump in and beat that guy up!" Milton cried out in frustration, "Gah! I had to restart my project because of it!" Milton muttered, crossing his arms.

Kim bit back a laugh then she pursed her lips and shrugged. "Things change, Milton. Like us." she stated weakly, her eyes darted to the ground, "I can't protect...physically, anymore." she pursed her lips and gave him a weak smile, "But you can."

Milton fell quiet, her words running in his head. He shifted as he process the words, Kim turned to face the direction of the girls washroom. Hesitant, this could be a sign to change the way things have been. Kim took a step back and turned once again, determination fierce in her eyes. She studied Milton, he had grown taller, there was a shade underneath his chin, but he still had the scrawny and lanky figure.

"Tell me, Milton." Kim told him, "What's the most important thing you've lost?"

Milton jerked out of his thoughts, he broke out into a grin. "The gang, the Wasabi Warriors." Kim broke out into a smile. "Rudy." Silence passed them, they stood, relinquishing the good memories that didn't exist now. The same thought wandered towards them, "Why exactly did the gang break up?"

That question stumped Kim for a moment, she crossed her arm and bit her lip. "I don't know. But like I said..." she trailed off as Milton greeted Martin and immediately struck a mathematical conversation, she sighed heavily and uncrossed her arms. Her limp arms hitting her sides as she finished her sentence, "Things change."

With that Kim had turned and walked away. Milton snapped his head at her retreating direction, he sighed. "No! No! You calculated this all wrong, Martin! I thought I taught you better!" Milton huffed and grabbed the eraser in Martin's grasp, "Why in the world did you divide instead of multiply! Gah! This is all wrong!"

Then they were stuck in a heated argument.

Kim was tired. She was tired of hoping and having all the hope come crashing down, it made her weaker yet she was determined not to give up. She wasn't going to let the Wasabi Warriors fade away, not completely. Yes, she made a huge change in the cafeteria but that was still a small step to taking back what she lost.

Her hands dried, she tossed the paper towel in the garbage. She examined her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't imagine the fact she could stand having so many layers on her. She shifted and adjusted her clothing, the beanie in her book bag weighed a thousand pounds. She bit her lip and redid her side braid, she cocked her head to the side before sighing.

She couldn't recognize herself. Not without the gang.

She was stuck, she didn't know what step to take. To bring back the fallen dojo, she was completely frustrated. She can't do this alone, she can't believe that the gang would come back to her, she would have to come back to them. She gritted her teeth and wrenched open the door, her head snapping to both directions, she heading to the direction she came from and turned the corner.

She grinned at the sight of Milton scanning a paper. She jogged up to him, yes, she was talking to him, but nothing seemed the same. The warm sensation that huddled over the Wasabi Warriors were gone and left cold, untouched tension. Everything had darkened on them, nothing was the same, not without knowing that the rest of the gang were spread all over the local town.

"Milton!" she gasped, her fingers grasping her book bag. He snapped his head in annoyance, "Don't give me that look." she warned him. He gave a squeak and nodded, "You said you missed the gang right?"

"Well, technically. You-" Milton began to correct her, Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know, I asked you." Kim hurried, Milton jerked in surprise but Kim didn't notice. "Look. I know this sounds crazy, but we can bring back the dojo!" Kim exclaimed. Milton opened his mouth to interrupt, "But not without the others." There was a hint of confusion plastered on Milton's face.

"Jerry, Eddie, Jack?" Milton asked.

Kim nodded and smiled, "And Rudy."

Milton shifted, his eyebrows narrowed as he complemented over her words. Kim sighed heavily before cocking an eyebrow, challenging at her him. Milton pursed his lips before nodding, "I'm in."

Kim grinned in triumph. "Great! What should we do?"

"I ought to think we need to paid Rudy a visit." Milton told her. Kim broke out into a smile and nodded rapidly.

oOo

It felt weird for Kim to be walking inside Falaphel Phil's with Milton. It was ages ago since they had walked up to a counter and order their usual meal before tackling the booth they usually slide in with the rest of the gang but this time, it was Milton and Kim. A strange silence overcame them, nerves wracking in them as Rudy's presence would join them.

Milton had politely asked Phil to have a visit to their warm former Sensei. Kim had managed to loose her warm self and lost her temper at Phil.

Kim's eyes met with familiar shade of grey, Rudy had approached them. Bags were visible under his eyes, his hair tousled under the mess happening behind the red doors. Kim had gasped in shock at the appearance of Rudy, Rudy a once bright and childish guy had fallen into a tired and aching man. Milton had spun around, his eyes had too widened at the sight of their worn out former Sensei. Suddenly, all hopes for the dojo had vanished.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed.

"Rudy! What happened to you?" Kim exclaimed in horror, Rudy groaned as he slide in next to Milton. Annoyance visible as Milton continued gaping at him.

"Yes! I'm old! Get over it!" Rudy snapped. Kim shut her mouth, later accompanied by Milton. Rudy groaned and rested his back against the couch, "What did you kids need me for?" Kim blinked before fiddling with her thumbs as Rudy studied her carefully.

The drooping eyelids snapped open in alarm, "Whoa! What happened to you two?" he exclaimed in shock, gesturing wildly to both Kim's and Milton's appearance, "Did something take over you guys? I mean, well you know what I mean!" he snapped as frustration had taken over him. Milton and Kim exchanged wary expressions before sighing.

"It's what we wanted to talk to you about." Milton stated, "You see. After the dojo closed, the gang kind of...drifted apart."

"You guys, WHAT!" Rudy shrieked. Kim glared at him before grabbing the newly served falaphel ball and chucked it at him, "Alright. Alright. I shut a cork in my mouth." Kim stifled back a giggle as she stuffed another ball in her mouth. She swallowed loudly before grabbing her drink.

"The thing is, Rudy. We aren't the same." Kim told him.

"Yeah. You should have seen Kim, so quiet, gentle and kind." Milton snorted, he flinched as a falaphel ball smacked him on the cheek. He dropped his smile and grabbed a napkin, wiping the grease off.

"Really?" Rudy asked in shock, he examined her. "She's looks the same."

"That's because she finally stood up to Frank after all these years." Milton stated, "Stop it with the balls!" he exclaimed in frustration, "It's placing grease on my newly ironed sweater." he whined.

"Please. You act like it's the first time." Kim scoffed. Then she realized, did the old Kim finally return? The hope had vanished once again as Milton added.

"But I'm sure she'll return back to the other Kim tomorrow."

"So. What happened to the rest?" Rudy asked intrigued, his eyebrows narrowed worriedly. Kim sighed as Milton continued, she hated knowing that everything had changed between the gang, she hated knowing that what they have around the table wasn't going to last very long.

"Jerry is too busy strutting down the catwalk, Eddie's stuffing himself in greasy, overcooked, unhealthy-" Milton began to rambled before Kim rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"The thing is. We're all in cliques." Kim finished, sending a glare at Milton. He squirmed under her glare.

"What about Jack?" Kim stiffened at the mention of the brown haired guy that kept her mind occupied.

"He's...he's joined the jocks. Busy with sports and all..." Kim trailed off, her eyes resting on the unattractive food. "We kind of lost touch after the closing."

"Really? I would've thought you two would hook up." Rudy stated then shrugged, "Eh. It's bound to happen sometime." Kim didn't make a comment, her mind suddenly in a trance at Rudy's words. Why was she suddenly bothered with his words? Maybe it was the thought of knowing that Jack and her didn't have the same connection they once had.

Milton poked at his food before dropping the utensil and shifting in his seat, "Do you think we can bring the dojo back up again?"

Rudy snapped his head up, he pursed his lips before shrugging. "I really don't know Milton. It was Bobby's decision to close the dojo, I don't think anyone can change his mind in opening it again. Don't get me wrong! I would love to be your Sensei again, but it's just not possible."

"No." Kim whispered in agreement, "Not with just you, me and Milton. The entire gang, we can do it. We were the Wasabi Warriors."

Milton beamed at Kim's words. Rudy pursed his lips before nodding, "If you two can round up the gang, I'll try and figure out how exactly we can bring the dojo back. I hate working in this garbage bag." Rudy commented, he shivered before eyeing the clock, "Dang. Break's over. You two better head off." Both of them nodded, crumpling up their used napkins and tossing them in the surprisingly empty baskets.

"We won't let you down, Rudy." Kim promised, she blinked as she bit her lip. Rudy offered her a warm smile, "Not again."

"I know."

oOo

For the past few days. Milton and Kim had met up, avoiding their meetings, discussions. They were given strange looks the moment they walked in together at school, only they were oblivious to the looks, they weren't obvious to the thought they were ignited a spark that can start an end to the cliques. Many had looked up to Kim at her brave and bold actions and at Milton for taking chances and agreeing with Kim. Many were disgusted by the two, for trying to destroy all the work and bonding they built up.

Kim only knew that those who were disgusted had ruined the Wasabi Warrior's bond. She intended to show them that the Wasabi Warriors are inseparable, though she doubted it, she had hope for them. Now that Milton was helping her, the dreams of returning to karate didn't seem so far.

It was that time during lunch, people knew that changes were happening. Once Kim entered the cafeteria, she had spotted Milton's eye. They immediately nodded and headed to a currently empty table and began to discuss once again their plan. Many stared, many whispered but they couldn't care less, all they wanted was the bring the old familiar feeling of pride and happiness and friendship, and that was the Wasabi Warriors.

The cliques that Milton and Kim belonged to had began exchanging worried glances of loosing one of their members, hatred grew between the two but Milton and Kim were oblivious to everything surrounding them.

Currently, Milton rested against Kim's locker. His backpack tightly in his grasp, he went over their plan that Kim wasn't tired of hearing but once in a while had cut him off when he got lost track and headed towards to advance vocabulary.

"Do you think this whole plan will work?" Kim asked quietly. Milton was right, the quiet and struggling Kim was back and the old Kim retreated deep inside. "I mean. Come on, look at how strong the cliques are, how are we able to get pass through that?"

"Brains over bronze, Kimberly." Milton told her, there was an itch to her hand that that mind didn't register. Milton turned to her in shock, Kim took a double back at his accusation.

"What?"

"Why didn't you slap me?" Milton asked slowly. "Surely, your mind must have registered the fact that I called you, Kimberly." Kim only looked at him in confusion, "Kim. That's when you go crazy, women!" Kim frowned as the thought dawned on her, she turned with her lips pursed.

"I thought I told you. I'm not the same Kim as I was a few years ago, Milton." she stated quietly. Silence hung over them before it vanished.

"What do you think the people think of this whole, hanging out with different people?" Milton asked.

"Woo! Yo!" a familiar Latino voice caused them to freeze in shock. Jerry swooped in, his dark hair flipped up. He wrapped an arm around Milton and let out a chuckle, "Man! You and Kim, here are causing a riot!" Kim turned to Jerry in shock, her eyes lingering on the arm around Milton. Milton slapped his arm off his shoulders and began rambling on about his sweaters gaining too much bacteria the past few days.

Kim felt her mouth pull into a smile. Was the gang finally being pulled together?

* * *

A/N: Let's hope. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will place in conflicts, right now I'm starting the tension between cliques. Who do you hope to be the next one to enter the gang? Do you think Jerry will join their plan? Did you like this chapter?

I tried to make it longer but my fingers are getting tired.

POST A REVIEW!

-Bethany


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so shocked about the amount of reviews I'm receiving! I didn't think I deserved them. You guys are the best, I didn't know so much people love my story, especially with my writing...which really isn't the best. Hopefully the last chapter was longer, I tried to fulfill my promise...did I fulfill it?

Thanks y'all for answering my round of questions and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

There is also a banner for this story, check it out if you want. It's on my profile.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin'_ _It _except for the plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You

oOo

* * *

Chapter Five: 2 Down 2 Left To Go

Kim stood there, her eyes widening. The sight before her seemed impossible. Milton and Jerry were chatting, immediately striking up their usual conversation that still wasn't complete without the rest. But a question seemed to pause the world's time, is Jerry sticking around for good? Kim gulped, she hadn't been in the presence of the Latino for years, it seemed impossible that her simple action managed to bring him back.

She mentally slapped herself. If only she had the confidence she possibly had now, the gang would have been together by now, she could never get things right. Yet, she didn't feel like herself, in her tacky journalist outfit. She didn't feel and know the old Kim Crawford, but inch by inch as the gang were slowly being pieced together, they were bringing answers back to her. She had to thank Jack somehow, he managed to be the one to give her enough confidence to cause the harsh stares given to them.

It seemed that the Wasabi Warriors were still inseparable. No matter how hard they tried, they managed to find each other. Kim stood, her hands grasping the strap of her book bag, she shifted uncomfortably. Right now, she felt that Jerry was threatening her with his presence, what happened to the tough girl that made Jerry squeal like a little girl? She was hoping to find the answers someday, maybe with the help of the gang.

"Gah!" Milton's frustrated cry broke her out from her thoughts. She snapped her head towards the two, her hand flew to her mouth and bit back a laugh. Milton's sweater was dripping with a dark shade of orange and Jerry holding a crushed soda can, Milton eyed Jerry sharply.

Jerry briefly glanced at the can before letting out a nervous laugh, "Dude! It wasn't me!" he reasoned.

"You're holding the evidence right in your hands!" Milton spluttered, his face flushed with anger. Jerry glanced at the can before hastily throwing it behind him, he ignored the cries of pain from the student accidentally hit. Kim prevented herself from rolling her eyes and let out a deep sigh, "That doesn't change anything, Jerry." Milton groaned. He reached inside Kim's locker and plucked a tissue from its box.

"Dude! I was framed!" Jerry squeaked. Milton shot him a disapproving look and began wiping the sweater, he let out another frustrated cry and stuffed the used paper in his pocket, "Why did babysit pillows?" Jerry asked in confusion, eyeing the white traces of tissues on the sweater.

"Gah! They were from the tissues!" Milton cried out in frustration, Kim could only watched in amusement. Inside, she was swelling with pride that she had managed to bring back the bickering from the both of them, "I have no clue how you continue through each grade." Milton grumbled as he plucked off bits of tissues from his sweater, "Great. Now Julie will assume I went to an all-girls pillow fight."

Jerry widened, his lower lip pouted. "Awwh! Man! You went to an all-girls pillow fight?" he whined, "Why didn't you invite me!?" he cried out.

Milton rolled his eyes, "First of all. I didn't go to an all-girls pillow fight. And second, we weren't hanging out anymore." he listed with a heavy sigh.

"Where's the third?" Jerry asked, he scratched his head and began looking around. "Is it in Kim's locker?" he dashed forward and Kim tumbled back in shock as he thrashed inside the locker, possible destroying her origination plan. Kim huffed as he continued, finally when it seemed hopeless for Jerry to catch on, she grasped his shirt and pulled him back roughly.

"There is no third, Jerry!" Kim cried out in frustration and turned to face her locker on again, "I forgot you were this clueless." she mumbled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up mamacita. What's got you all fired up?" Jerry chuckled and smirked, "You missing Jack's arms?"

Kim clicked her tongue in annoyance before pursing her lips, "No. But you will!" then she pounced on him. Smacking every part her hands could grab a hold off, Jerry shrieked and shrunk lower to the ground as she hovered over him. He squealed and cried out in pain before Milton tried pulling them apart, finally he gave up and let out a whistle.

Kim froze in her act but snapped her head to Milton, slowly giving him the death glare. "Kimberly Anne Crawford! You know violence is never the answer!" Milton cried out in disappointment. Kim rolled her eyes and pulled away from a terrified Jerry, she crossed her arm and bit her lip. She hated what Jerry said, it was another reminder that she had lost him and the gang, she couldn't pretend that everything was the same even if they were here now.

She adjusted her coat and gave a huff, "Can't you at least lecture Jerry with saying the most rudest things!" she cried out in annoyance. Jerry quirked an eyebrow and shimmied closer to her, she back away slightly before rolling her brown eyes, "Your in my bubble." she pointed out and pushed him back gently. Still Jerry examined her with a thoughtful look, she jerked back at the expression.

"Something's off about her." he pointed out. She lowered his finger only receiving a shocked look, "What? No slapping? Whoa! Who tamed her?" he snickered and only shrieked as Kim raised her hand to a gesture to push him back, "Not the hair! Not the face! Not...not my everything!' Jerry squeaked for mercy. Kim only stared at him before briefly glancing over to her hand.

Had she really developed a soft spot? She froze and slowly lowered her hand and shrugged off his comment and her last thought, "Well. Since you're here. Milton tell him." she commanded softly. She mind went into a blur as Milton began to ramble on about their plans, she never realized how much she missed them, and herself. She frowned before scrunching her eyebrows, she needed to fight for her old self again, she needed to stop the thoughts of being hated by everyone by the change.

"Wait? Your going to kill people!" Jerry squeaked his eyes widening and looked between them furiously. Kim rolled her eyes and face palmed repeatedly, "Dude! I thought violence wasn't the answer!"

"Jerry! Breaking the cliques doesn't mean breaking bones!" Both Kim and Milton cried out in unison, Kim huffed. "We are going to break apart the cliques and bring back the old school where all the cliques were mixed together before they became cliques." Kim tried explaining as Jerry kept sending her curious looks, "And...WHAT?" Kim lost her temper, she was tried from the burning gaze, "Yes. I know. This isn't the Kim that threatened to shove raw meat in your pants and send wild dogs after you."

Milton smiled at her, "But I think she's making a comeback." he nudged her. Kim froze and stared in disbelief at him.

Kim erased her smile and turned back to Jerry with a stern look, "So. Are you in?"

Jerry let out a soft murmur before saying, "Bring back the gang and the dojo? Well I have been a bit rusty on my sharp moves," Jerry chuckled and cracked his knuckles which Kim shivered at, "So. I'm in." Kim and Milton shared a bright smile and nodded in satisfaction.

_2 down. 2 left to go. _Kim told cheerfully, she hoped those two would be more willingly like Jerry and Milton and she never thought they would come back so easily. She prayed that the gang would be reunited and brought back to their own ways, but yet she is afraid. She was afraid they would drift apart once again when they graduate or something strong might get in their way. She just wished that their bond would be stronger that they would let something get in their way, that they realized how important the gang is to others. If only it were that easy.

Kim popped her lips and glanced around, then she let out a groan as she remember her clique waiting for her at their usual gathering outside of Falaphel Phil's. She smacked her forehead, she earned the attention of Jerry and Milton, "Shoot. I gotta go, I have.." she trailed off as Jerry and Milton frowned, "A meeting with the..ummm..literature group. About the next school paper." she finished weakly.

She hated having to run off on them, especially since they haven't hung out in years. Milton only nodded and Jerry didn't respond which shocked Kim as Jerry always had a comeback, "Bye." she whispered. She had quickly grabbed her notebook that she hadn't wrote in days and snatched her pen, she waved a goodbye and bit her lip as she turned her back on them and made her way to the doors.

oOo

Kim sat, her fingers twiddling with her pen. It smacked against her thick notebook as her group rambled on about the next school paper. She let out a quiet sigh and immediately she missed the random chatter with Jerry and Milton. She was shocked on how she managed to survive in this group without the gang, not that she'd given much thought to them. A hand smacked down on her anxious fingers and the tapping of the pen faded. Kim glanced up in confusion and her eyes were met with the cold and stern eyes of the leader.

She gulped and let out a weak, "Yes. Nicole?" Nicole was a serious worker, her auburn hair pulled back in a braid to prevent the strands from falling to her work in a distraction. Her cold blue eyes often silenced those how would question her's and the group's work on the school paper, her tanned skin would pale at the negative reviews.

"Anything to contribute, Crawford?" she snapped bitterly. Kim frowned at her attitude, she was an often warm girl with a bright smile whenever she was with her clique. Nicole continued without Kim's response and let out a bitter laugh, "Nothing? Shame. I was hoping to promote you as my assistant, but I'm guessing you have much better things to do. Perhaps, something with your old gang."

Kim flinched in shock, she gulped and blinked nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about." she whispered. She ignored the sharp and yet concerned looks on the other members of the clique.

"Please. We aren't blind. And surely, you wouldn't go unnoticed in group discussions." Nicole snapped bitterly and eyed her, "What are you planning, Crawford? Haven't you done anything on your essay?" Nicole breathed uneasy.

Kim fell silent before she licked her lips and answered, "I'm not planning anything, Nicole. I'm just bringing the old gang back for research on my topic, they can help bring the mystery to an end, and then I would stop wondering about the past years." Kim wasn't the best liar, but she praised herself. It was the best lie she had spoken, there wasn't a tremble in her voice.

Nicole studied her sharply, Kim remained still her brown eyes boring into hers. Nicole sighed and laid back against her chair in exhaustion, "What research?"

"Why the Bobby Wasabi Dojo closed." Kim whispered. Nicole's eyes narrowed before softening, Kim had spoken about her past, her gang and Nicole was there to listen to her. Kim wasn't planning to say anything to her, but Nicole had been outside her bedroom door when she was rambling about the misfortunes in the past. "You can't do anything to stop me from changing my topic. I'm sticking to it." Kim said.

Nicole fluttered her eyes closed before sighing, she nodded. "Okay." she then narrowed her eyes at Kim, "Hello? Don't you hear your research beckoning?" Nicole gestured to the darkened dojo before breaking into a warm smile, "You can do it, Kimberly." Kim flinched before sending her a warm smile. She grasped her book bag and dashed towards the dojo. She tightened the strap so it wouldn't fall.

She frowned as the chains still kept her apart from the dojo. She bit her lip before her eyes fell on the vent that Joan the security guard had fallen out off during their mission to save Tootsie.

She quickly found a sturdy platform to stand on, her fingers clutching the hollowed rough edges that will make do for climbing. Her fingers scratched the cool metal surface and hitched herself up. Her legs dangling as she continued pulling herself up, she let out a grunt and used her elbows for extra leverage. Her breathing turned heavy as she laid herself on the vent, immediately exhausted. She frowned, she wasn't as fit as she used to be.

She quickly pulled herself into a baby crawl and began navigating through the halls of the vent, her back aching from the tightness, her brown eyes darting to spy anything that seemed familiar to her. Her hands would often blindly look for a gap before turning the corner. Her eyes would spot the inside of different stores that she barely entered, but all she wanted to see what a darkened space that she would easily miss.

"Ouch!" Kim hissed. Her knees scratched against the jagged edges of a vent, she backtracked furiously, her fingers fiddling and twisting as she grinned. She let out a deep breath and jumped down from the now open space, her knees weakened at the impact and her skin was met with a cold sensation. She fell forward, rolling and immediately she felt the dust.

She laid there, groaning at the impact before clambering to her feet. She stumbled slightly, her eyes searching desperately for a a light switch, her hand touching everything. She stumbled alongside the walls and began aimlessly wandering the flat surface, her heart leaped as she felt the light switch and eagerly flicked it upward, her eyes were met with one flickering light above the dirtied mats that were shades too light.

It had worn out. Everything looked the same, but they were much to old for Kim to be relived of. She choked back a sob at how abandoned the dojo looked after all those years, it was the same dojo that held many memories of the past years. The trophies were left, cobwebs enclosing the only gap; the top, it had rusted and pieces had been chipped.

The windows were covered with dust, cobwebs where stuck on the edges. Everything looked out of a movie, a person relieving the places of their past and suddenly they feel old. She shivered at how cold the dojo had gotten after years of becoming caged, she walked upon the mats and imagined herself in the past and sparring with Jack. She smiled at how brutal and stronger she was back then.

Then she turned, her eyes fixed on the door of Rudy's office. She slowly and steadily walked towards the door, her hand resting against the doorknob and jiggled it. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity as the door squeaked open, the door banged against the wall loudly, enough to startle her. Then she stepped inside, she flickered the lights on and headed straight towards the desk of Rudy's.

The top of the desk was empty except for the old computer and the monitor, she should ask Milton to come back with her to reboot the old junk. Her hands pulled open drawers, finding nothing but papers and broken pencils. Then her hands grasped an envelope, opened yet marked with the Black Dragon's symbol. She had some more investigating to do, surely they had something to do with it and with a Sensei quite dumb, she was sure she would get some information out of him.

Her body was covered with goosebumps. She hated being alone in a place she could barely recognize. She darted towards to the vent and hoped there was something to help her climb back up. She silently groaned as the vent stayed clear from her, she sighed and rested against the wall. Suddenly, it felt like a mistake coming to the dojo.

Then her eyes caught on a chubby and tanned boy that she could recognize anywhere. She darted towards the window, she scrunched her eyebrows in disgust as she scrubbed away the dust to reveal her face, trapped against the opposite window. She knocked harshly on the window, determined to catch Eddie's attention.

It took her a few more knocks before she managed to remove his attention from his starving clique towards her. He blinked in shock at the sight of her before dismissing his clique, he steadily walked towards the window and blinked cautiously feeling as if everything happening was a dream. She sighed and knocked once again before gesturing sharply to come closer to her.

"I'm stuck!" she cried out in desperation. He narrowed his eyes and tried catching her words, he gestured something close to a, 'I don't know what the heck you're talking about'. Kim huffed before gagging at the thought scrubbing more dust away.

She drew her needed words on the dust covered window, she bit her lips as she tried her hardest to draw it from his direction. He scrunched his eyebrows as he started reading, "I'm stuck! Eddie, please get help from Milton and Jerry and help me get the heck out of here!' he popped his lips and finished the last of his hot dog and nodded before taking off in the direction of the school. Hopefully, where Milton and Jerry would be stuck doing their extra-activities.

Kim sighed in relief before resting her back against the wall of the window. If Eddie agrees to them reuniting and bringing the dojo back up it would then be.

_3 down. 1 left to_ _go_. Jack was left to bring back and possibly Eddie.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I kind of liked how Eddie appears. Probably the next chapter shows Eddie getting Milton and Jerry and well, let's see from there. Are y'all hoping for Jack to appear, what are y'all thinking about Jack's appearance and attitude about seeing them and the plan?

This is probably going to be updated next week or during the weekend. I'm not sure, mainly because I'm hit with a cold and I'm tired. Hopefully I get better soon so I can get the next chapter up.

Thoughts?

POST A REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really couldn't keep you waiting. I'm really going through a hard time and yet my struggles keeps me inspired and force me to continue. I post a comment on the Kickin' It wikia. It was about my best friend's father that recently died, well not recently. Basically my second father died yesterday, I was blown into shock and basically I broke down in tears. It was a hard time yesterday, my family and hers are very close, the house was silent and I embraced it. It gave me time to think about him. How he's suddenly gone.

I'm afraid it might affect me and my best friend's friendship. Will she drift away? Right now she isn't talking and she doesn't want to eat so I try to bring her food but she just gives me a sharp look and closes the door. I left her alone, I guess that's the best thing. Anyway, friends drifting apart isn't really new to me. It happened during the end of my last school year and I was basically replaced. But we still kept close.

Friends drifting apart really inspired me to write this. My imagination bringing back friends together, becoming inseparable once again, but if I really was strong enough. I would have just went back to them, but I'm with new friends and I'm enjoying but it doesn't feel right to be without them.

Well enough with my personal life. I know, I've got a lot of problems and I have to deal with them on my own. I guess that's how I got started.

And, I recommend to people out there who's recently taken interest in writing. Joining the fanfiction is better than keeping it in your head, you get to share it among other writers. Many will write positive reviews, some may tell you some great writing advice. When I got started on fanfiction, I was nervous and afraid that people may not like my stories. I tried to make my writing similar to others, only to find it grow worst.

But finally when I realized that being someone else isn't going to get reviewers. So I kept rewriting my chapters and listen to music to inspire me. Always use inspiration. And be your own. It may be difficult to start off a new story and expect many reviewers, but it takes time to get that kind of attention and the only why to get that is by being yourself, and using your own way of writing.

When you continue reading and writing on fanfiction. You will find a difference in your writing, trust me I thought my writing was good a year ago when I first started but looking back I shiver. But as I continue getting inspiration and reading other stories, it really enhances your vocabulary, the way you put your sentences together, you'll find words come to you easily.

Best part. It's your work. You get to keep readers on the edge and make them happy. That's what I do, I want to give them suspense and happiness and also share a message.

You _must _sign up for fanfiction. You'll find yourself in a journey where your writing becomes better, not worst but better. I cannot describe how amazing my journey has been and I don't tend to stop it, but fanfiction will become your life and family. You will return to update a chapter and anxiously await for reviews.

The reason I signed up. I began reading stories. My imagination built up and I couldn't just dream about it. I had to share it. And look where it's brought me. You'll find yourself having an ambition to get 100 reviews and you will keep striving because reviews will come in. My first goal was getting 100 reviews and now I'm accomplished it and it's never been so easy, and now I'm hitting it up to 200 reviews. Never stop aiming for something.

Alright. That was my answer for a review. Hope it was useful.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It _except for Plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You

oOo

* * *

Chapter Six: Rescue

It was silent, not even the ticking of the clock. The batteries have died, there was no possibly way it can last for 2 whole years. Still Kim missed the ticking inside the dojo, she couldn't recognize the place. Her eyes wanted to see another view, nothing with the darkness surrounding her, she wanted and needed an escape badly. With her back resting against the wall under the window, she tucked her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

She let out a shaky breath, her eyes falling to the dim light cast down on the dirty mats. The memories have died in here. Just like the Wasabi Warriors, she shook her head and pursed her lips. She set a straight face and refused to think the way she did just a month ago, where she felt all hope for the Wasabi Warriors was gone.

Now that she was given the chance to bring back the people she deeply cared about but annoyed her every second of the day 2 years ago, she still loved them. They brought her happiness and laughter, something that her current clique didn't give her, except for piles of homework and sheets for meetings. She needed a break from writing, so once, she hated writing.

Her clique wouldn't or couldn't rescue her, even if they were just feet away and chattering around a circular table in front of Falaphel Phil's. It was a person from her past that still manages to try and save her. Those were true friends. Her fingers played with the thread on her top, watching as the thread wrapped around her finger.

They were close. Just like the thread. The dojo held them together just like the finger. The strands of the thread were them, the Wasabi Warriors. They were torn apart, slowly just like frayed ends of the thread, slowly letting someone pull on one strand. It was enough force for them to be pulled apart, not that anyone noticed. Everyone was busy back then, drawn in the new things that new people gave them.

She hated herself for becoming drawn into literature and them.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Kim narrowed her eyes at the soft sound. She bit her lip and slowly stood, turning to face the window and also breathed in relief the minute she spotted Eddie waving at her frantically. The moment he spotted her he too had relief wash over him, she broke into a grin, her brown eyes gleaming with curiosity at what their plan was to save her from the enclosing darkness.

Eddie motioned to the right before waving his hands and pointing to her and back to the right. Kim nodded slowly before placing down, 'The right of me?'. She made sure, Eddie broke into a grin and nodded. Kim hurriedly pushed him to continue, Eddie then motioned up his fingers clambering up before forming a rectangle and have the pair of legs disappear through.

Kim wrote down, 'Someone going through the vent I went in?'.

Eddie nodded. Before making a motion of a long rectangle and having the figure go through, looking through the sides before choosing one. Then he stopped and made a lone figure inside a box, which she assumed was her. Eddie mimicked climbing a ladder before rolling up the ladder.

'Milton or Jerry in the vent, finding the room I'm in and bringing down a ladder for me to climb up?'. She simply guessed, Eddie sighed in relief. She shot him a thumbs up and watched happily as Eddie prided himself before slouching in guilt. Immediately, Kim knew and bit back a giggle. She cocked an eyebrow before crossing her arms and pursing her lips in amusement.

She wrote down, 'Milton's idea?'. Eddie scrunched his eyebrows in fake disgust before finally giving in and nodding.

The sudden warm palm on her shoulder caused her to react quickly. She grasped the wrist, using her other hand she supported the weight as she crouched and used her strength to bring the body over her shoulder and to land harshly on the cold ground. With her hands still grasping the arm she froze in shock, Eddie studied her in concern.

She had flipped someone. After 2 years of stopping karate, she had still managed to flip someone, not has quickly as she used to but she stilled managed to bring a heavy body over hers in just a matter of seconds. She dropped the arm in guilt for doing karate after she promised to stop, not without the gang, and not without the dojo.

"Dude! What was that for?" Jerry's accusing voice brought her out of her thoughts. He squirmed on the ground , his hands trying desperately to massage his aching spine. "Not cool. Not cool."

Kim stared accusingly at him, "Excuse me? But you really shouldn't sneak up on someone that's obviously scared to her wits!" She rested her hand on her racing heart and glanced down at the pained Jerry and pursed her lips. She didn't feel the old Kim, but she was determined not to give up on bringing her back. Even if it took years, she wanted her back. She hated being weak but that was the only choice she would automatically turn to.

"I forgot. Kim Crawford isn't weak."

Kim froze before shaking her head rapidly, "That Kim Crawford died 2 years ago when the dojo closed down. And if you need the evidence, well you standi-..errr...laying on the evidence." Jerry snapped his eyes open in alarm, he leaped to feet and shook his clothing before popping into his usual Jerry stance.

"You died? When?"

Kim groaned, as did Milton up in the vent. "Can you hurry it up guys? My arms are killing me!" As Kim turned to find a rope ladder dangling from the edge of the open gap she once fell through. She bit back a snicker and glanced up, amuse clearly written on her face.

"Umm...Milton." Kim said sternly, "You're holding a rope ladder. That shouldn't be so hard to carry." Kim pointed out, there was a sharp look from Milton and immediately Kim turned coughing to let out her laughter. Unfortunately, Jerry too had the same intentions, now Milton glanced down only to find them awkwardly coughing.

"I know you're laughing. Just hurry up." Milton grumbled in distaste.

"Alright mamacita. Ladies first." Jerry gestured with a smirk to the ladder. Kim crossed her arms and sent him a pointed look.

"Good. So why aren't you going Jerry?" Kim retorted.

"Harsh."

Kim followed quickly after Jerry had clambered up, trying her best to ignore Milton's grunts and groans of pain. "Milton! That just sounds wrong!" Kim pointed out. "Jerry help him!" She forced the bile down her throat and continued up the ladder and groaned as Jerry mimicked Milton's grunts and groans. "So much for a rescue." she grumbled in distaste and hurried up the ladder to stop the grunts and groans faster.

The moment she got back up she stared at them with disgust. A moment later she slapped each of their arms, "Oww!" Milton whined, "Please, Kim. My arms are already killing me!"

"It wouldn't have hurt to keep your pain silent!" Kim exclaimed in frustration and pressed a palm against her clammy forehead. Before turning to Jerry, "And do you have to be so inappropriate?" She squeaked and tried to relive her mind from the groans stuck in her head.

She ignored their comments and continue to make her way back outside. Spotting the entrance of the vent she grasped the edge and jumped down, her knees gave up immediately and she fell to the rough pavement. She bit her lip harshly, determined to keep her pain in as she clasped her knee, currently occupied with oozing blood. She wished she hadn't worn something that left her knee unprotected.

The knee had reddened, from the corner of her eyes she found Jerry laughing in pure joy as he jumped down from the vent. Milton barely hanging on but safely placing his feet back on the ground or the boxes stacked up against the brick wall. Eddie rushing to them, a grin plastered on his face. She uncovered her knee and gagged at the sight of the red splotch on her palm.

As she went to cover her knee again. Another hand, bigger than hers and slightly tanned had beat her to it. She jumped at the sparks from his touch, she forced herself to look up to see who exactly was helping her. The moment her eyes met with dark shade of brown, her breathing had hitched. The blood racing through her veins had slowed, her mouth had gone dry and the hand on her knee only warmed her.

From the corner of her eyes she found Milton, Jerry and Eddie had stopped their mini celebration of rescuing her and had frozen at the sight of the newcomer.

She gulped nervously as her hand dropped to the ground in pure shock, her dry mouth manage to speak up in a hoarse voice.

"Jack?"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I really didn't know what to do in here so I just tried? It's probably not the best chapter. My mind has some trouble with writing up some chapters but maybe the next chapter will make up for it.

Thoughts? Suggestions?

POST A REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'll first start things in a much more rougher note than other chapters. I became ticked off at one certain guest review, I mean I appreciate the review but the comment. I mean yes, I struggle to update faster but its because I have education and sleep and most of all, I have other stories to update with. It really ticked me off at the fact that making a new chapter would be easy, it isn't at all easy mainly because I want every chapter to be good enough to publish.

Last chapter. I placed in some information that kept me from updating, and to know that someone had just placed it all aside to get his or her want seems really rude. I've been through a rough week and I appreciate those who are telling me some comforting words. But unlike this person, this person seemed very frustrated at everything I've placed in. And then adding the comment of just hurry and make a new chapter isn't at all easy.

Sometimes people just don't want to update. Sometimes they lose their muse and have to find inspiration. Trust me, I've placed in all my desires just to write up this chapter and to have person hurry up and make a new one. I have time in my day that involves other things. Sorry to place all this in, but I really thought my second family would understand.

Having returned from my second father's burial and the burning of his body. Hearing about the Connecticut shooting. The awful dance where I can't express myself in dancing and avoiding the person that likes me and wants to dance with me and then feeling guilty. Realizing that I'm really loosing my friends and desperately trying to get them back. Having this one person want a new chapter. This girl who caused all the drifting apart manage to snag the person that I like. I just can't take the week, more likely the month.

And just about an hour ago, I've learned that my uncle has lung cancer. I just feel like giving up.

My prayers and blessing go out to those who was affected by the Connecticut shooting. And to people who has cancer.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It_ except for the Plot._  
_

* * *

Wasabi Warrior: I Fight For You

oOo

* * *

Chapter Seven: Nothing Stays the Same

Kim couldn't shake off the shock that enveloped her body and senses. She simply sat there, bewildered by her appearance. When she was about to shake off that shock, her head turned to scan the local stores to see if his party was here. The hand still rested against her knee, she eventually gave up looking for his party and reluctantly turned her attention back to him.

She wondered if he remembered about their meeting. Kim looked and studied him, his brown locks had grown shaggy but it only made him look more handsome than he was 2 years ago. His eyes had a much more deeper brown than she last remembered, he still had the lopsided smirk but his jaw was well chiseled that she was tempted to touch.

He had crouched, one arm lazily dragged across his thighs. It made his muscles bulged, Kim widened her eyes before licking her lips and turning to him wide-eyed, she lost the sense to even speak. He had grown into a muscular teenage guy that would make female fall to their knees to worship him, Kim was embarrass to think like this but she thought God had created his perfect creation right in front of her.

His brown eyes still gleamed and there was a touch of childlike features. She knew he would never loose his childlike ways and she was glad he didn't grow cocky nor perverted, he was a gentlemen and hopefully he was still optimistic about everything. His eyes studied the wound on her knee the minute he remove his hand only to find a smear of her blood on his palm.

She pursed her lips, "Jack?" she repeated again only with a softer voice. Her hands grasped the edges of her skirt and tugged them down, hopefully to cover anything that Jack can see, he only glanced at her before returning his gaze on her knee. With that one glance, it sent something warm flow through her, "You don't have to-" she began the moment he politely asked someone for the supplies needed to clean the cut from infection.

He sent her a sharp look, "It will get infected."

She shifted uncomfortably, "I meant. You don't have to do that, heck I have Milton here." she told him nervously, "You can return to your football, basketball, whatever sports group that is." He narrowed his eyebrows before resting his eyes on Milton, Eddie and Jerry. "Really. We get it." Kim told him hurriedly, "Before they catch you with us, more likely me...and Milton."

"Hey!" Milton huffed.

She ignored his cry and bit her lip. Jack sighed before glancing down at her knee, "I'm not here to act as a hero." Jack told her sternly.

Kim resisted the urge to retort, "I need to ask you guys something. Something...important."

"I'm sure Milton can help you with your homework, you don't need to act as if your helping a charity case." Kim told him hurriedly, her eyes darting nervously on the supplies that was currently being handed to Jack, he muttered a thanks before turning his attention back to them with a sharp look. She immediately reached for the damp cloth in Jack's hand and snatched it off, there was shock that caused him to freeze.

He slowly raised his head, "Kim. Why did you do that?" he asked slowly as if she was psycho. He sighed as she didn't respond but instead stared at him wide-eyed, slowly hating the other guys that kept silent. Probably giving her the taste of ladies first, he quietly and quickly took the cloth back and pressed it against her knee.

She hissed slightly at the pressure, "Sorry." he muttered before silence fell upon them. "So. It's all fun and talk in here before I come in, did I do something wrong?" Kim licked her already chapped lips and whipped her head to send them a sharp look, they stared back at her before shaking their heads in unison. She mouth something close to 'Jerks'.

She sighed and glanced down at her knee, "Why are you here, Jack?" she expertly diverted the topic off from them to him, she raised an narrowed eyebrow.

He finished dabbing her cut with disinfectant and opened a bandage before placing it on her knee, leaving it crooked before sighing. He reached behind him and grabbed a piece of folded paper, she eyed the paper feeling dread rise in the pit of her stomach. He unfolded it swiftly before showing, her cursive writing, she spied the title of her topic and groaned.

"How did you get that?" she asked.

"You kind of left it after the whole-" he trailed off before shaking his head and rising to his feet. "My question is. Why?" He offered her, his hand. She only stared at it before reluctantly grasping it and avoided the way his muscles bulged as he pulled her up to her feet. She brushed her skirt before clearing her throat loudly.

She made eye contact with him and let out a deep sigh, "Why not? Can't you see?" Finding his confused look she continued, "The school is different. Too organized, what happened to the mixed up cliques? Why can't other people interact with others part of their group. It's stupid! It's...part of why we kind of all broke up." Kim gestured to all of them with a small smile.

Jack studied her, "Why now?"

"Because. I'm or we're planning to bring back the Bobby Wasabi dojo." Kim said watching as Jack frowned and turned to stare at the darkened dojo just behind them. "That kind of explains why you might have possibly see us fall from...there." she added uncomfortably before pointing to the vent. Jack let out a chuckle before nodding.

"Actually, Kimberly. YOU, fell." Milton corrected with a smile, Kim rolled her eyes. "While Jerry and I manage to receive a safe landing, that includes. No hard impact that can possibly result to your knees weakening and resulting, in...well..this!" Milton gestured wildly to her injured knee.

Kim groaned at him before sending him a sharp look, "Well it didn't help that Jerry practically pushed me out!" Kim spluttered angrily. She turned towards Jerry, he froze at the sight of her flustered face and held up his arms in surrender.

"I thought the fat would cushion your fall!" Jerry defended himself.

Kim only narrowed her eyes dangerously to Jerry who gulped nervously. Eddie coughed awkwardly next to him before saying, "Bad choice of words, man." he patted his shoulders in comfort before Jerry let out a scream and backed towards the wall.

"My...what? Jerry?" Kim growled threatening at him, he continued screaming. "Oh yeah! You better scream!" With that she stormed towards him, preparing to lung her body at the scared and trembling body of Jerry Martinez. Jack watched in amused and wide-eyed at as Jerry flattened himself out on the brick wall and continued wailing in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah! You better continue screaming!" Kim lunged herself at him, her fists almost making contact with Jerry before a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and drew her back. She kicked her legs in the air angrily as she was drawn away from Jerry, "No! No! Let me at him!" she cried out in frustration. The grip on her only tightened.

"Not my beautiful face!" Jerry continued screaming. Milton eventually got him to calm down, while Kim huffed in disbelief before punching the air in anger.

Jack's hot breath fanned her face as he bent his head to whisper in her ear, "Calm down, Kim. You know Jerry says a lot of stupid things." he muttered. Kim only stared at the Latino before shaking her head. As Jack continued to calm her with soothing words, she relaxed and dropped her guard before fanning her flustered face.

It was before she noticed she was in the arms of Jack, she froze entirely before she gesturing slowly to his arms. Jack slowly trailed down before widening his eyes in alarm before releasing his hold on her, she stumbled out and straightened herself. She attempted to act nonchalant before huffing and eventually giving up, finding the amused expressions of Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

"You drop those smirks before I pummel y'all with these fists." she threatened.

"Don't worry. Jack can handle it." Milton responded smartly. She felt her cheeks were burning from embarrassment before pointing a sharp finger towards Jerry, she took a step forward with a smirk.

"Yeah. Keep laughing, who knows, I might sneak in your house. Find an ax and chop your body in half." Kim chuckled creepily at him. Jerry gulped, the color draining from his face and nodded rapidly. She leaned on the balls of her feet with a satisfied smirk and crossed her arms. She watched in amusement as Jerry used his scarf to wipe the beads of sweat built on his forehead and let out a shakily laugh.

"Oh look." Milton smiled, "Kim still manages to scare the living daylights out of Jerry." Jerry snapped his head up in confusion, his eyebrows scrunched in deep concentration before gesturing to Kim, Milton stared at him before shaking his head in shame.

"No. Jerry. I don't mean Kim is vampire." Milton told him in exhaustion. Jerry get out a smirk and bopped his head to the imaginary beat that Kim usually found annoying. "But that doesn't mean she isn't scary." he pointed out smartly. Kim placed a warm hand on her forehead, feeling a bit dizzy from the conversation.

"Okay! Enough with all this talk about me being a vampire." Kim cried out in frustration. She licked her chapped lips and blew out a hot breath, she turned to face Jack who was still staring at Jerry in confusion with his eyebrows scrunched up and sending a shake of a head towards Milton. "Jack." she snapped, waving her hands over his face.

Jack broke his eye contact with Milton and buried his hands deep in his pockets and stared down at Kim, she felt tiny compared to him. Her forehead was just below his chin and she knew he had grew, sometimes she would wonder if she even grew. Placing that thought aside she focused back on Jack, she raised an eyebrow and stared questioningly over to him, "Well? You had a question before you were rudely interrupted." she coughed and whipped her head over to the three boys who immediately straightened up with a nervous laugh.

He cleared his throat and shifted his weight, "I don't think it's a good idea." he admitted shamefully though his face didn't show any guilt. She stared in disbelief at Jack's words, "I mean. Yeah having the dojo back is great and everything. But I don't think any of us, mainly me would join again." he turned his head at Kim's lowering gaze.

Immediately all the confidence had drained from her. The old Kim Crawford had crawled deep inside her chest as the new Kim Crawford had walked out with a bright smile. She shifted nervously and immediately the guys had noticed the change in demeanor, they shared glanced at each other. She pulled back a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

She scrunched her eyebrows in desperation and avoided the burning stares from the guys. She was so close to the reunion and all her hopes had crashed, she already missed the laughter that erupted from them. Silence had overtook them, she hated losing and she knew the Wasabi Warriors did too, but she didn't know why Jack's suddenly changed. Where did all his encouragement go?

"Why?" was the only thing she could breath out.

"I just can't." he whispered desperately. She stared up at him in disappointment, "Us. All of us. We were in the past, this is the present. Can't we just let it go?"

Her eyes darkened slightly, "So what you saying is. You don't care about our failed friendship?" she asked harshly and immediately she covered her mouth and cleared her throat in embarrassment for using the tone. She didn't bother for a response, "Maybe the Wasabi Warriors weren't meant to grow apart. Maybe this, this is our main adventure. Bringing our dojo back." licking her lips she added in dryly, "Bringing the old us together, who we were before we drifted apart. But we can't do it without each other."

Jack let out a frustrated sigh, he refused to let her words get the best of him. "What if. This is what was meant to happen. Have you ever thought of that?" She blinked in shock, but didn't take the words to heart. She simply turned her head and uncrossed her arms as if she didn't care. "This is what we're supposed to become!" he cried out in frustration.

She blinked, "This? I used to be this girl who was confident about everything, about friends and adventures! A girl who loved to show the guys that girls aren't useless, that they have the power to stand up and show people what they're made of. I hated dressing up, with all these frilly things. I hate being silent, I can't even speak my mind anymore. I've lost my power because of this cliques!" she cried out in frustration, "And you're telling me that I'm suppose to be this damsel in distress. Quiet, only expressing her thoughts in a freaking journal? I feel useless, vulnerable, I lost trust and I can't people easily anymore and right now I'm losing hope of ever getting back the Wasabi Warriors and myself. My old self disappeared and died when that dojo closed down!" she wasn't aware to the tears falling from her eyes, until now.

She hurriedly wiped her eyes with a huff of disbelief. The old Kim Crawford doesn't cry. "This can't be the real me." she added weakly.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and releasing a groan. His arms fall to the sides as he faced the guys and Kim, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He coughed nervously but couldn't help glancing over to Kim in concern, he knew that Kim never cried but he fought against everything she said. He'll admit, he didn't feel the same anymore but never took the chance to explore that thought.

"I can't help or join you guys because..." he trailed off and glanced around nervously, "I've joined the Black Dragons." he admitted.

Kim glanced over to the dojo; alive and running, before looking back at Jack who wore a unreadable expression. "You WHAT!" the group screamed in unison.

* * *

A/N: Well. Did you guys expect that from Jack. I made him slightly different than what he used to be. Mainly because I want Jack and Kim to go through a journey where they can find themselves and what they had together. I hope this Jack was more stubborn, and unyielding and well not as encouraging as before, still caring but he broke the Wasabi Code. Yeah, he turned out to be a bit of a jerk and you guys can find out why later like Kim will.

I told you. 2 years can change someone a lot. Like Kim and now Jack. Check out the banner on my profile and enjoy your day, evening, afternoon.

Thoughts? Wishes?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well. I'm sorry I haven't updated, mainly because I had no clue what the next chapter would be about. Plus, something held up my updating nothing sad or anything I just had an eye strain and I kind of rested it for a while and it's better. Anyway I've tried one day to sit down and write up a chapter but my eye was bothering me and everything so sorry about that. Also I had another story to update, so basically my hands were full with everything and I'll admit I had the feeling to update this story but I was just simply tired and lazy so I didn't. Sorry!

Anyway. With the oncoming reviews. I really felt inspired to write up a new chapter even if I have no clue what will happen myself. I hope y'all had a Merry Christmas and I will see y'all once again on New Years 2013!

Important: Pen name CHANGED. If y'all haven't noticed nor checked my profile. I have recently changed my pen name from "ThisIsMeBethany" with periods between each word. And changed it to, "XxxBethanyxxX" and also with the periods but between each letter in my name. 

Sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It _except for Plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You

oOo

* * *

Chapter Eight: Come Back Or Not

Silence shocked them. Kim took a quick step back as if Jack was a sudden treat to them. She stared at the brown haired boy in front of her, she could barely recognize him. What happened to the Jack they knew? As if an cold aura over took him, he gave a bitter laugh and crossed his arms. She couldn't help but admire the way his muscles bulged and it sickened her that teenage self was somewhat attracted to him. His physical appearance. Kim stared at him seeing the ghost of the smile that the young Jack once shot her and like a ray of sunshine, it brightened her mood.

"You can't be serious!" Kim spat out horrified. The bandage on her wounded knee was itching her fair skin, she felt compelled to snatch off the work of a traitor. But it was stupid to remove something that was helping her, she bit her lip and shook in disbelief at change of atmosphere between them. Then she was confused, why exactly did Jack help her? Her brown eyes wandered up the well built body of Jack but she did nothing but examine him.

There may be a slight chance that the old Jack was creeping up inside him. The old Jack that wrapped up her knee with gentle hands, she grew tired of the silence. She shot an annoyed eyebrow at the gang who stay standing, still and cold as a statue. "Why are you even here?" her voice grew soft and she merely and mentally slapped herself for being so vulnerable. Why can't her body chose already? Old Kim or the New Kim? Her mind already knew but struggled without the body working itself.

Jack's eyes grew dark and heartless, the fire that once warmed herself had faded and probably burnt out. "I'm here to warn you." he chuckled. She narrowed her arched eyebrows at him and shifted uncomfortably as his gaze intensified and resumed on her, "Don't try anything that isn't impossible. And bringing back the precious dojo I once belonged too isn't going to change the past, all you're going to do is hurt you and them."

She blinked and licked her pale pink lips, "Are you saying that you're regretting every single thing we did together?" she asked challenging. When he didn't respond she let out a laugh, humorless and dead as she was feeling right now. "Then why did you even bother to help Rudy and them," gesturing to the three frozen guys behind her, "When the Bobby Wasabi Dojo was already closing. When Milton couldn't break a board, where Eddie was stuck dancing. Why couldn't you leave them and leave me behind at the Black Dragons where I could be training right now. Tell me!"

"It's called, pity." he answered.

"No. It's called giving a second chance." Kim retorted. "You gave me a chance to find new and better friends, you gave me new ways that I've lost right now." She scoffed and crossed her arms, "Are you regretting that too?"

"Regret what?" Jack simply asked.

"Being friends with me? Being sparring partners?" Kim challenged.

She saw Jack gulped and immediately distracted himself with something else, a different view rather than the old gang that was an inch close to reuniting. "You taught me to give a second chance. Now why can't I?" she asked with a hoarse voice, "Is it because I'm a girl? You knew me. Even as a girl, I showed you I'm different. And you accepted it. Why can't you accept the fact that I'm going to bring up the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and reunite the gang even if it takes years, I'm not sticking to this vulnerable and idiotic self I am."

"No." Jack simply answered. Kim scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, he returned his gaze on her. "I don't regret being friends with you, or Milton or Jerry. I don't regret being sparring partners. I don't regret the past."

"Then what's with the attitude." she snapped bitterly. He shot her a dark look.

"Even if you do bring the dojo back up. You can't count on things ever being the same. You can't count on the dojo staying or us staying together." Jack told her sternly, "Time won't stop, Kim. Sooner or later, we'll all be separated. And all the work you put in us, the gang, will all go to waste." Kim only rolled her eyes, being as stubborn as Jack currently was.

"It'll be worth it. As long as we stay friends, no matter how long the distance is. At least we stayed in contact." Kim told him, gulping to moisten her dry throat.

"Forget it. My time's already wasted." Jack spat bitterly. Kim's eyes darkened slightly as he swiftly turned but she didn't watch him go. Instead she turned to the boys with a hard expression, they trembled at her demeanor. She ignored the aching and hurt feeling that Jack caused, she didn't want to research the feeling, and she didn't want to spend time worrying about Jack's words.

Time simply changed him. Like it did with them. And time will heal their friendship that she hoped was still lingering somewhere. "He'll come to his senses," she told them, "Don't argue with me." she snapped immediately when Milton opened his mouth to retort something logical. "It's Jack. He brought us together and now it's time for us to bring him back, no matter how conceited he became or how cocky. It's still Jack, and he's still the best."

She straightened up as Jerry spoke up, "Well. The chemistry between Kim and Jack are gone. You guys owe me 10..." he squeaked as Kim turned on him, "10-zero dollars." he miserably corrected himself. Kim sighed and began to massage her temples.

"What do we do now?" Eddie asked.

She beamed brightly at Eddie, "We show the school that the Wasabi Warriors won't be tossed around any more." Milton scrunched his eyebrows at her plan.

"You mean a..." Milton began before Kim nodded.

"Comeback."

* * *

Kim gulped nervously as she once again examined herself in the body length mirror. Her hands trembled as she smoothed down the wrinkles on her outfit that her skin had welcomed once again, the fabric was soft against her fragile skin. She tilted her head, her eyes roaming her body that was currently covered by loose sleeveless red striped top, at the edge of the top was black peace sign, layered on top was a golden teddy bear necklace. She matched the top with a thin long sleeved coat with black stripes and covered the back of her body reaching a little below the thigh.

Her legs hugged a tight pair of black skinny jeans and her feet was massaged by a pair of laced up brown ankle boots. Her golden hair was in loose curls. She blinked and bit her lip. She was nervous yet excited for what the day will bring her, she was sick of the old routine with her literature group. She managed to ditch the beanie, skirt, and other heavy layering articles that her body dragged for 2 whole years.

She missed the feeling of loose, thin fabric. The casual attire that the old Kim Crawford wore, the casual attire that she currently was wearing because the old Kim Crawford was making a comeback along with the gang excluding Jack and Rudy. She shook the side bangs and smiled as her finger twirled the curled strand, she missed the look.

She just hoped she wouldn't mess up her appearance by becoming defenseless and vulnerable to all the jocks and cheerleaders and their insults that may temporarily damage her.

She ditched taking the bus and instead decided to take a nice walk that always helped calm her nerves. Muttering encouraging words she neared the entrance of the school, the minute one of the members of her clique looked at her direction. She made a leap to the nearby bush, her heart racing she planted a calming palm on her chest and popped her head out to examine the view for safety. She leaned back on the tree and pulled out her phone and hurriedly sent a message to the gang. She wasn't doing this alone.

"Boo!" Jerry's voice startled her. She leaped up scratching her hand in the process and she hissed in pain, "Alright! I scared her!" Jerry cheered. Milton only shook his head and gave Kim a bright smile.

"Ahh. I never thought the day of us four walking in together once again." Milton sighed as his eyes glazed over to reminisced the past. Kim bit back a smile glad that she had company that could make her smile or laugh any time of day, plus if she was lucky enough, one of them would cushion her fall if she didn't survive the stares and end up fainting.

"Alright. Just pretend we've been doing this everyday, like 2 years ago." Kim told them nervously. "Am I the only one nervous for this!?" she exclaimed in disbelief. They simultaneously nodded their heads, "Why?" she asked slowly, freaked.

Milton wrapped a comforting arm around her, she only glanced at it before giving Milton a look before he stumbled back and removed his arm. "Sorry. Kimberly...Kim," he corrected himself the moment she growled at the sound of her full name, "I believe you were the most change during the past 2 years. Trust me, I didn't feel threatened the first time you talk to me after the drifting apart. You were in the shadows, lurking and as quiet as mouse," he was cut off.

"Don't need the details." Kim added in. They subconsciously began to walk towards the entrance.

"Right. No one really noticed your presence. You began the complete opposite of what you used to be therefore you became used to the routine you had in the past 2 years." Kim blinked but nodded slowly. She wasn't used to the attention anymore, more or less the hatred that would soon by filling up the moment they entered the door.

The gang became oblivious to the stares from the onlookers as they past them, there was poking and the whispers at the new clique. Nearby cheerleaders narrowed their eyebrows and their eyes turned into slits as they spotted the look of adoration and awe from those in the lower levels of the jocks and cheerleaders, they felt a spark ignited that could possibly ruin the ways of the school. A rebellion.

They knew they were in danger. Kim past through the navy blue doors of the school, and that was when she froze, she grasped and tugged at Milton's sweater vest. She pulled him back and the action made Eddie and Jerry stop, "They're looking." she hissed. Milton gave out cries of pain and tugged weakly at her grasp, she looked at the pained face before releasing, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, ignore them. Be the old Kim." Milton suggested. Kim nodded and continued the walk down to their lockers, tilting her chin up in pride she sent beaming smiles over to the crowd. She became aware at the silence, and shifted uncomfortably at the eyed looks from the crowd. She licked her lips and forced herself to continue walking instead of a face-plant.

There was a tight grasp on her upper arm that caused her to yelp in shock, she was tugged back and she slammed against a hard chest that she became well aware of. She pulled back and stared up in accusation, "Jack? What do you want?" she asked in exhaustion.

"What did I say?" Jack growled.

"Nothing that I would have listened to." Kim laughed quietly before scrunching her face in seriousness, "You can't stop me, us. I doing this because I'm sick of tired of the labels and popularity levels. I want my old school back, and I want the old Jack back as much as I want my old self back."

He released his grasp reluctantly his expression unreadable, "Fine. But don't come crying back to me if your plan becomes horribly wrong." he hissed.

She studied his hardened face and shook her head, "I won't be crying. Because by then, the old Kim would be back. And the plan will work." she told him.

They simple stared at each other, challenging not to break eye contact. Only then had she realized how attractive Jack had grown, and then became well aware at how close they were. She took a quick step back, without any other words spoken she spun and walked back to the gang. She looked over her shoulder as Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Her shoulders sagged and all the confidence she built up that morning had disappeared. There was something turning uneasily in her stomach. She didn't feel safe, she felt vulnerable to all the stares given at her. Then she knew, she could never feel safe without karate, and without Jack. It was a sickening thought but it was true, the old Kim will not come back just by dressing up like her, she needed everything that the old Kim once lost.

* * *

Kim was alone once again. Not because the gang bailed on her, but because of all the extracurricular activities they were once involved in before she came up with her brilliant plan to bring them back together. The clouds had darkened and the wind had grown cold; pricking her exposed skin, she wished she brought a jacket. School ended. And all she remembered was the cruel looks shot towards her during class, but she couldn't help but smile at it.

They were becoming a threat to the school. And she liked the effect they had created in just one short day. Her fingers grasped her backpack strap that was slung over on one shoulder. She hated walking home alone in a state that sent shivers down her spine, she felt exposed, vulnerable to anything that comes flying at her.

_CLANG!_

Kim jumped, her eyes widening at the sudden noise that broke the whistle of the wind. Another reason she hated walking alone is how deserted the walk back to her house is, almost frightening. Her mother had an appointment, leaving her in a such fragile state after the entrance they made at school. Someone could just be planning an attack on the Wasabi Warriors to stop the threat to their school. She hated knowing the fact that they acted without any thoughts of knowing how to protect themselves.

She bit her lip and winced as beads of blood oozed out of the sliced lip. The wind wasn't helping. She licked her lips and gagged at the metallic taste of her own blood. It was then she grew aware of the warmth that crept up her own, she felt her body trembling and then she turned. Her eyes widened at the sight of the figure, "What the-" she was cut off by a ragged cloth stuffed at her mouth.

Immediately she gagged and her body bent over at the cruel taste. Her backpack slide off her shoulder as she was hauled up and over the broad figure. She was tossed in the alley, roughly as her palms of her hands burnt from the impact. Her fingers removed the cloth and she slumped at the adrenaline that coursed through her veins.

She was once again held back rough, calloused hands. She struggled, her arms tugging. She desperately tried stomping on their feet and was instead hauled up in the air, she kicked and pounded against the wall but she knew that once in her life she was defenseless.

"Struggling isn't going to help, Kim Crawford." her head snapped up, her eyes darkening as she recognized the voice.

* * *

A/N: Ehh..what the heck. I'll just leave that were it is for some suspense. Can you guys guess who that is? It another event that...well telling you know isn't going to help. Well the next chapter will be interesting. Possibly for the fact that it revolves around Kim and Jack. So stayed tuned.

Not my best chapter.

Thoughts? Wishes?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well. My winter break already began so I have plenty of time to update so I decided to take advantage of the free time I have all day and write up another chapter for y'all. I know I'm not the best at updating and I guess that should be my New Years resolution. I don't know. But thanks y'all for reviewing in the last chapter, I practically fell from my chair at the amount of reviews I had in less than 24 hours so I love y'all.

I kind of have a hard time finding inspiration but all y'all reviews made me sit down and well write up this chapter. And hopefully it'll turn out good, I make no promises if it is. I'm not the best writer but currently working on it. Good thing though! January is near meaning the production of Season 3 Kickin' It is soon going to be in process!

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It _except for Plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You

oOo

* * *

Chapter Nine: Wasabi Warriors

Anger began to course through her veins, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the figure standing in front of her. Wearing his signature smirk that she wanted to smack off, it caused her to fight against the strong arms caging her in. She hated knowing that she couldn't protect herself, any minute she could be throw in pure darkness and struggle trying to find a light to escape through.

Kim's heat sunk even further as she realized she was alone. The gang was off doing their things, they had planned this and she ignited the spark that made them steer into the direction of actually doing it. "Really?" Kim laughed bitterly as her brown eyes sparkled in amusement, "Attempting to hurt a girl. Alone. And clearly defenseless?" She scrunched her face in disgust at the taste of the calloused hands, "I thought you, Frank would know better. Obviously, the Black Dragons felt threatened by a little girl."

Frank drew his face into a scowl, "You were never defenseless Kimberly." he pointed out. "Until you quit the Black Dragons for the green blob that practically threw our dojo into laughing humiliation!" Kim only rolled her eyes, she'd admit that her body was trembling by the possibilities of what could happen to her.

"The Black Dragons never deserved those trophies anyway, it was won by cheating." Kim retorted heavily. She finally gave up struggling against the muscular arms, "A better dojo deserves them." she added in smartly. Frank's eyes darkened at her words, "You know it's true." Frank straightened up and placed on a calming mask before chuckling and leaning against the brick wall that she once pounded against.

"You got a lot of words for someone that's not even capable of taking on 3 black belts." Frank smirked in triumph as the color on Kim's face rapidly, she gulped nervously and she felt her senses numb by pure terror he struck upon her. "Not as brave now are we Kimberly." Kim snapped her head towards Frank, still fuming by hearing her full name.

"I thought you said I was never defenseless." she asked with an innocent tone before batting her eyelashes teasingly over to Frank.

"You're right," he agreed immediately and judging by his triumph face she knew he had come up with a plan, "Let her go. And lets see who can take on the three of us." Kim's breathing turned heavy, she was planted on her feet and she swayed slightly. She stayed still as the three got into their fighting stance, their fist clenched and their knees bent to stay balanced.

She heard Frank mutter something cruel, something that made her anger boil. She was surrounded, left, right, front and back she had no escape. She wished she still practiced karate, she wouldn't be afraid, in terror. She licked her lips and hoped for the best, she coped the same fighting stance, her joints immediately clicked in place and she was comfortable.

She narrowed her eyes on the leader, Frank. And then he charged at her, she gasped and ducked by reflex, he stumbled against the members but quickly recovered. He threw a punch at her direction, immediately she caught it and only stared in shock but couldn't keep in the moan from the impact. Her palm throbbed, she stared unknowingly at her hand.

"Run out of moves already, Kimberly?" Frank teased as he watched her dumbstruck. "Well, here's a little something to wake you up!" he grunted as he spun her around and kicked her in the stomach. She slammed against a hard chest and only groaned as she was pushed on the ground, she shifted so she could stare up at them in disgust.

She kicked her legs underneath them quickly before rebounding on her knee. She dodged a flailing hand and grasped the arm before finally deciding to just throw it off and away from her. She smacked Frank's arm and spun around to face his behind before copying his move that made her stomach receive the urge to vomit, she kicked at his back with a loud grunt.

He only stumbled and spun around with a grin, she looked behind her. The wall. She was trapped. Quickly spotting a pile of empty cardboard boxes, she clambered up, shrieking slightly as it swayed unbalanced by the Black Dragon's constant kicking. Frank growled and pushed away one of the boxes, Kim could barely register what was happening before she found herself on the ground.

She was on her back the minute she fell, hissing as she spotted beads of blood from hands and arms. She only shifted back as Frank advanced towards her, she was in shock as someone grasped at her arm, pulling her up. "You probably shouldn't have done that." Her ears perked up at the sound of Jack's voice. She snapped her head towards the brown haired boy and only stared as he lunged at them, dodging and grasping their arm before flipping them.

And she could only continue staring as Jerry continued after Jack. Helping the best he could, grasping and holding one of the Black Dragons. With Milton trying all his might to kick back the other members that would dare hurt Jerry as Jack kicked the stomach of the Black Dragon that Jerry was holding. Then she stared as Eddie in disbelief as he clung on one of Frank's leg, forcing him to become distracted.

Kim took the opportunity to dash forward and do a high kick. Frank fell to the ground in shock, Kim turned her eyes surveying the scene and her eyes widened as the Black Dragon sneaked up behind Jack, currently distracted by the oncoming opponents. She grasped both of the Black Dragon's arms and spun him around and kick him on the chest, sending him whirling back into the pile of cardboard boxes.

There was a loud grunt that forced Kim to turn and see Jack had pushed up one of the Black Dragon's by his arm and glare down at him, "Leave. Now." he growled darkly. The Black Dragon could only nod in fright and scampering out in a hurry, accompanied by other Black Dragons he managed to wake up and drag along with him. Kim was still breathing heavily as Jack turned to her, she saw concern grace his features.

"Whoa!" Jerry cheered in pure exhilaration, "We totally kicked the Black Dragon's be-hind!" he emphasized and cracked up laughing. Jack only turned to glance at him before sighing and rolling his eyes.

Milton flicked his red strands off from falling in his eyes and dusted off all the dirt from his pale hands, "That was the most fun I had in a long time!" Milton agreed and high-five Jerry, still bent on his own joke.

Kim kept her eyes on Jack, still unyielding and cold as Jack. She crossed her arms and took a step forward, he didn't flinch and only stared down at her, "Why did you come?" she asked wincing at her sliced lip. "And more importantly. With them?" He ran his finger through his hair and drew out a long sigh.

"Clearly you needed help." he pointed out stubbornly. She shook her head in disbelief as he spun and made his escape out of the alley, she only followed after him agitated by his rescue plan. She was hot on his heels, ignoring Eddie's frequent cries from the alley. "Don't assume you didn't. Because what I've seen, you're butt was getting kicked."

She swallowed, desperately trying to match his long strides. "Well it didn't help not doing karate for 2 whole years." she snapped, "How did you know I was in trouble!" she asked loudly. Her face was flushed from the fighting and the anger that both Jack and Frank caused, he didn't respond and only shook his head and made a move to turn the corner into the local stores.

She grasped his arm and tugged him back only to fail miserably, "Don't you dare ignore me!" she cried out in anger. He continued walking, his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants and she gritted her teeth in frustration. She knew it was rather foolish to do this in public but seeing as there was only 4 people in sight she dashed forward after his retreating figure and jumped to tackle him.

He spun around quickly and grasped her upper arms to prevent her, she wiggled and winced feeling the bruises from earlier forming. Immediately sensing her discomfort he released her grip. She huffed in relief, "I heard them talking about it in the dojo when I left after practice." he told her. She stared in disbelief at him.

"Why?"

"Cause it's wrong!"

"No. Why did you even bother to help me? After all, I thought you wanted no part in my plan." Kim told him in confusion.

"I told you. Your plan is causing you danger." Jack smirked in triumph at his guess.

"Well. I didn't need your help, I'm not a damsel in distress." she snapped bitterly at him, "And besides. I thought your head will forever be stuck in the clouds like all the other airhead cheerleaders and jocks that changed everything about you."

"Still sarcastic I see." Jack chuckled in amusement at the fuming blonde, "And besides you got one thing wrong. It's not forever."

"Oh. So you admit that your head is in the clouds," she laughed without humor, "I bet playing the hero just inflated your already gigantic ego." Jack's eyes darkened slightly at her words.

"Can't you just thank me for saving your butt." Jack snapped.

Kim shrugged and pursed her lips, "Why? They're your team mates."

He huffed in annoyance, "Not anymore. I quit the Black Dragons today, especially after hearing their cruel plan to hurt you." he admitted. Kim cocked an amused eyebrow and laughed, "Yeah. Keep laughing because for once their was going to work and trust me you wouldn't want to be on a plane to place where you can't get help, more likely a jungle." he muttered. Kim swallowed hard.

"Then why were Milton, Jerry and Eddie there too?" Kim asked quietly.

"I was asking them where you were and they happened to tag along once they heard you were in trouble," Jack told her, "And before you ask, yes they were asking me why I was helping you." Kim stared at his chest with a blank expression, oblivious to the fact that Milton, Jerry and Eddie had rounded the corner and currently watching wide-eyed at the two.

"Well. What did you say?" Kim asked intrigued.

Jack sighed and ruffled his already tousled hair, "You know what I gotta go." he turned to leave when Kim reached out an arm to stop him, she gently tugged him back ignoring his confused expression. "What?" he asked softly. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Why?" He sighed heavily before glancing down at the Kim.

"Because I care for my sparring partner," he admitted, "And for my friend." She managed to give him a small smile but couldn't shake the disappointed feeling in her stomach. Her eyes downcast to the pavement and watched with interest as she wiggled her toes under her shoe, he stared with interest before unconsciously tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

She froze at the gentle gesture before pulling away from him, "I'm your friend." she stated unsure. He nodded a stiff nod to confirm her sentence, "So. Why won't you help your friend with her plan." He sighed heavily and shook his hair, she managed to take in the blue and gold jacket that symbolized that he was still part of the jocks. "Forget it. I know why."

She took a step back, her eyes still boring holes on his jacket. His eyes traced her gaze and his eyes fell on the jacket, there was an unreadable expression. "You never know who's your real friends, Jack. It doesn't have to include labels. It just being happy with them, being with the people who care and make you feel happy and love. And I know who," she turned her head and smiled brightly at the other three guys, they stumbled to get out of the corner before foolishly trying to act normal, "my real friends are. Except there's one missing." she giggled before eyeing him.

"I'll see you around Jack." she said. She turned and began to walk back to the gang before she heard Jack's voice.

"Hey Kim," he called out, "Nice outfit." She glanced down at the old Kim clothing before beaming brightly at him. For once, she was feeling that old Kim was fighting back against the new Kim just like she was.

"I know." she laughed.

* * *

Kim had managed to cover up the bruises with concealer, but she would often receive concerned look for whenever she hissed as the pencil pressed against the bruise on her hand. She hated revenge for what Frank had done but at the same time she was glad it managed to bring the Wasabi Warriors back to fight together once again, sure without Rudy but it was still them.

She had placed back the book from her last period to head on with lunch without any problem before her locker door was shut forcefully by her literature leader, Nicole. Nicole's eyes pierced furiously at her, "What do you think you're doing!" she hissed in disappointment and anger. Kim continued staring up at Nicole with no intention of backing down, "And what the hell are you wearing!"

She glanced down at her yellow hoodie and grey skinny jeans with matching converse. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She sighed and only leaned against her locker, "My normal clothing?" she answered biting back a laugh as Nicole narrowed her eyes at her. "This is what I always wore before I joined literature." she told her sharply.

"Well it's becoming a problem." Nicole told her. Kim raised her eyebrows in amusement, "And stop with the back talk. Geez, what the hell happened to you?" Kim only rolled her eyes and pushed off the lockers.

"It's called being me," Kim told her, "Not fully yet but the old me is finding it's way back. Not the literature freak, vulnerable and defenseless. The Kim that fought back, refuse to take no as an answer, threatened and the person that hates being a wimp like one of those cheerleaders." she chuckled as Nicole stared in disbelief, "The Kim Crawford that the Wasabi Warriors put up with and accepted her."

Nicole popped her lips and took a step forward in hopes to threaten her, "Your plan is turning the school around. And I don't like it. I don't like what you're doing to the clique, they don't deserve all the hate. Stop what you're doing and come back to the literature group, you know Jack will never join in your little freak fest."

Kim's eyes darkened at her cruel words, "I know he will. And I won't give up. He may be the one that's the most changed ever since the Wasabi Warrior's broke up, but they're back now and he has no choice but to come back where he first belonged."

"Where he first belonged was in bunch of morons, freaks and talent-less worms." Nicole snickered. Kim couldn't recognize her, but she hit a nerve that Frank had hit once before. She couldn't help herself, and she barely registered what happened when her hand came in contact with Nicole's cheek. Nicole stumbled back in shock.

"I won't take the words you said. Because they're all lies, like you." Kim huffed and began to storm off, "And I'm done. I'm done with literature. The school and you. Don't mess with me or the Wasabi Warriors."

* * *

She knew that her act was unintentional and foolish. But it was what Nicole deserved all the 2 years of treating her like crap. She heard the back-talking, the names and she was done with everything. Nicole made her weak, but she wasn't taking the abuse anymore longer and she wasn't planning on coming back if the plan goes to waste. She'd rather be herself with true friends and a nobody than knowing she doesn't belong in a group that doesn't appreciate her presence.

She sat fuming at her lunch, her stomach churned uneasily at the sight of the food. Her fork continued probing the meat, and her appetite decreased the more it became exposed to her. She sat alone, ignoring the whispers about her, she had gotten this far and she wasn't going to breakdown because of cruel words. She knew she deserved every word, some liked the new school it was like missing the dojo and her friends.

They would lose it because of her. She bit her lip and adjusted her seat, to her surprise another tray joined her. It wasn't Milton, or Jerry or Eddie, it was Jack. She froze at the sight of him, still pursing her lips at the sight of his jacket. "What are you doing here?" she asked in exhaustion, "Cause if you're hear to tell me to stop my plan...here's my answer..." she trailed off as Jack intense gaze stayed on her, "Maybe." she finally decided.

To her surprise he sighed and leaned back, "Finally seeing the negative and positive ways of your plan."

"If you're here to gloat, then I don't need it." she made a move to leave when he tugged her back on her chair.

He leaned forward and sighed, "I'm not here to gloat. I'm here to tell you, I heard about your little fight with Nicole," he said watching in amusement as Kim stabbed the meat aggressively, "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Kim asked.

"Don't stop whatever you're doing. Not when I heard that you stood up to Nicole whose been treating you like crap," Jack told her. She froze and turned to him, "Don't ask. I just know. It took you 2 years to do that."

"She made me weak, Jack." she stated.

"I know. And I'm glad the old Kim is making her way back, if your plan is this good to make that happen then..." Jack groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm kind of hoping it would work with me." he finished. Kim straightened up on her chair in shock.

"Are you saying.." she giggled as Jack nodded, "Your in?"

"Do I have to say it?"

She nodded, he shook his head in disbelief. "Fine. I apologize for being so rude about your plan, I never noticed the goodness in it and I want in." he said deadpanned. She giggled and nodded.

"But, I hate that jacket." she murmured. Jack looked at his jacket and sighed heavily, he stood up and removed the symbol of his popularity. He cocked an eyebrow as he studied her before wrapping the jacket around her.

"Umm..." she didn't finish.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Your bruises are showing" his hot breath sent shivers down her spine and she became aware at how close he was and and pushed at his arm. He leaned back with a smirk and she gave him a small smile.

"Alright, stop with the flirting," Milton told them, "It's decreasing my appetite." Kim laughed and turned her head back to Milton.

"Then I might suggest not to eat the food, " she pushed her tray over to him, watching in amusement as he gagged. "I lost my appetite too."

"Why! It looks yummy!" Eddie said.

"You lost your appetite in food?" Jerry snickered and leaned back, "But I bet you didn't lose your appetite for Jack." he chuckled. Kim narrowed her eyes at Jerry.

"Hey, Kim, " Milton said, "Why are you wearing Jack's jacket?" she saw the mischievous look from Milton and groaned.

* * *

A/N: Well. That was a fun chapter to write. Well Jack's in. I wonder what will happen between Jack and Kim, *wiggles eyebrows*. Well this is a Jack and Kim story so...Anyway! You guys saw the first and second threat in this chapter for starting the rebellion against the cliques and everything. The old Kim is finally fighting and well currently winning and I'm glad that she is because it's quite fun to write her as confident and threatening.

I loved writing the scene with Nicole and Kim, they don't really have a good friendship and well I placed a few background things in there between Kim and Nicole. I hope you guys saw the hint, Jack knows Nicole treats her badly and well that could only mean one thing. He's been watching her all those 2 years. I know it sounds creepy but you'll get a explanation.

I do not know when Jack and Kim will get together.

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh gosh! You guys are unbelievable! I can't believe I got so much reviews on the day I just published it. You guys are seriously making my days, I mean you are basically my second family and I'm glad I've joined. Wow, the story has gotten far, I'm still glad that I didn't delete it because I lost my muse in it. I'm really glad that you guys are taking so much enjoyment in this one simple story, I kind of feel like I'm pouring out all my troubles on y'all. But this story did start when I struggle with my friends drifting apart but it's almost better, I'm slowly and steadily began to warm up to them and well I hung out with them twice during the last week and everything still felt the same as it was a year ago. It isn't the same but as long as I don't lose them it's fine.

To all of y'all experiencing the same problem as I am. I hope y'all take some inspiration out of this story and do something like I did and also Kim to reunite with the gang.

Happy New Year my Kickin' It family!

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It _except for Plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You

oOo

* * *

Chapter Ten: Something With New With Kim?

Kim was finally feeling whole again. Happiness beaming brightly at others, sharing the same optimistic sensation to others who were once in her shoes. She still struggle with the fact that half of the entire school had turned against her for even starting her plan that at first she thought would be hopeless to succeed. Strutting down the familiar hall, she walked down with pride with her brown eyes searching for the gang that gave her the confidence she lost 2 years ago. She shrugged off the cold air as she was thrown heartless and sharp glances, her ears managed to hear the whispers of awe from the nobodies standing off the side of the wall, scrunching down and hoping their books would cover their face.

She only grinned at them, hoping it would bring inspiration to those. To act and finally stick up against those whose minds only cared about their reputation that Kim knew wasn't going to help them in later years, not without true friends that she managed to bring back. One girl managed to step up, her face still unsure whether to but still managed to do so.

The girl gave her a grin, her silver braces glinting off the hallway light. "You are my new role model." the girl whispered but still cowered down from the glares the cheerleaders shot her. Kim flickered her gaze over to the squad and eyed them carefully, "You inspire others who were once in your shoes." Kim wasn't offended instead she nodded slowly but still shared a smile with her.

"Well, I bet you can do something to show the Queens of the school," Kim motioned over to the squad who shifted at Kim's hand, "That you aren't fragile. They don't own you remember, it's a free school and country. Use that freedom." she suggested sternly. She gave the girl one last pat and shot a meaningful glare over to the squad, they hesitantly shot back a growl but Kim just freely laughed. She knew that would insult them, they were losing their power and she just had to send them a message to be ready.

"Everything's going to change." she whispered with a smirk. She reached her locker, the reason why she had bothered to walk down the hall and put up with everything that was shot at her. She would feel much better if the gang was with her, sadly she didn't see them in front of the school entrance. She dialed in her combination, tugging open the blue locker she grabbed the books for the period after homeroom.

She leaned back to examine the picture taped to her locker. She didn't like decorating her locker, after quitting the literature group she had clawed everything that reminded her of Nicole's cruel words out of her locker and had thrown them carelessly on the ground. Instead she replaced everything with a photo of the gang, they were in their early teens, the picture was taken in front of the dojo.

A wave of sadness caused her to snatch the picture, her fingers softly tracing the dojo. She missed the sight of it, the bright green and electric lettering greeting her happily. It hurts her to know that the dojo was long gone, not without the gang and their Sensei. She bit her lip and force the tears back with a angry huff, she placed the picture back and secured it tightly with one long push of her thumb.

She shook her head angrily, she had to stop dwelling on the past. She had a goal and so far it had gone success, she only prayed it will get better. She missed the gasps from the students out in the hallway, her eyes continued boring holes on the picture that she longed to be in. To her surprise the picture was taken out of her locker door, she whirled around prepared to snap bitter words to them.

Instead she found her mouth turning dry at the sight of Jack, his facial features soften. She tilted her body as he continued examining, "You're missing it too, aren't you?" she said with a sad smile. He flickered his gaze at her, she was taken back at how close they were. She let out a huff and turned her head to stare at the down, fighting the blush.

She felt him tuck a strand of her golden hair behind her ear before lingering, she bit her lip and gulped loudly. He chuckled at the sight of flushed face, she turned to him accusingly before she finally noticed why the students were staring intensely at them. Jack had exchanged his jacket and white shirt, for his regular wear. It included an unbuttoned plaid shirt, inside was a blue shirt design plastered at the front, matching with a pair of grey jeans and worn out sneakers.

She pointed at his clothes then his face before back at his clothing, "What happened to the jock look?" she asked accusingly. He blew out a heavy breath, she shivered as it fanned her face.

"I was wondering the same thing when you walk down the exact hall wearing a hoodie." he responded with a sarcastic tone. He cleared his throat at his words before muttering a, "Sorry." Kim broke out into a smile, she adjusted his plaid shirt before dropping her hands immediately at his narrowed eyes, she licked her lips and turned away blushing furiously.

"Well, you have more guts to change back to the old Jack look." she admitted proudly. He gave her a lopsided grin, she pursed her lips growing anxious as the crowd continued looking, "Why don't you take a picture already!" she snapped loudly. Immediately the crowd disbanded with a disgruntled sound, she sighed as some continued eyeing them from a far.

"Don't tell me you're still not used to this." Jack asked in amusement, switching sides to slam her locker door with a grin. Kim rolled her eyes and grasped her books tighter against her chest before staring at him accusingly.

"Well, I'm not the most popular guy in school now am I?" she snapped. Jack only laughed before ruffling his brown hair, "Of course you'd be used to it. You love attention." she smirked at his offended expression. She turned to face the other direction.

"And you're still as stubborn as usual, aren't you, Kimmy?" he taunted. She turned and growled at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy." she raised her arm to slap Jack across the face when he reacted immediately, dodged her flailing hand and grasped her wrist as it came flying back at him. She cocked an eyebrow as he didn't release his grip on her. "Let go of my hand before I catch a disease." she teased. Jack chuckled before tightening his grip on her, she gave out a soft whine.

He brought her closer with a smirk, "You would have flipped me by know."

The smile on her face twitched slightly, "Well. I just thought that the jocks might be angry for injuring their star player." she retorted but still hated herself for not thinking about flipping him earlier.

"Ahh, the same old excuse from Kim Crawford." Jack chuckled. Kim gaped at him before tugging her wrist from his grasp to smack his upper arm, beaming brightly at him as he flinched in pain. "And still has the strength of a dinosaur." he muttered in distaste as he rubbed his biceps, she looked away and forced herself not to be drawn in his muscles.

Unfortunately, Jack caught on to it. He let out a soft laugh before spinning Kim around with an raised eyebrow, "Awhh. Is Kim attracted to me?" he teased. Kim growled and resisted the urge to slam him against the metal lockers.

"More so, the muscles. But every girl is attracted to muscles, big deal." she laughed it off. She hated herself for not being able to convince Jack, "Great. I inflated your ego once again!"

Their little teasing fest was interrupted the moment the captain of the cheer-leading squad had strutted up to Jack, she briefly eyed Kim obviously disgusted. Kim sent the same look back and crossed her arm as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, "Hey Jackie." she giggled and began to twirl her auburn hair and shifted closer to the heart throb. He gave her a stiff nod but eyed her with displeasure, "Just to let you know, I'll be cheering for you. Make sure to look out for me," the captain shifted closer to whisper in his ear loudly, "I'll be in the front."

Jack coughed awkwardly and before he could answer Kim spoke up with distaste, "Isn't that what cheerleaders so, Kayla?" she squeaked to match Kayla's high-pitched voice. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious!" She smiled when Jack pressed his fist against his mouth in an attempt to contain his chuckle. Kayla turned to her dangerously.

"Oh look. Why isn't it Kimberly Crawford," Kayla laughed without humor, "Still trying to bring back that dojo you call home?" Kim hesitated to nod. Kayla giggled devilishly, "Awwh. Poor Kimmy here is trying to rejoin the rodent family, suits you, you always were worthless and an unpleasing sight to look at."

Kim's anger boiled but she struggled with keeping a calm mask, "Oh. I'm sorry, I thought the most unpleasing sight to look at was watching plastic burn when its intentions were to tan," she laughed and walked closer tugging at Kayla's cheek, "If you know what I mean." Kim knew it wasn't her best insult, but she was working on being mean once again to others rather than her own gang.

Kayla tilted her chin higher and forced a smirk, "Please. I'm naturally beautiful!" she exaggerated with a final flourish of her auburn hair. Kim almost gagged as it whipped her face. Kim only stared at her before shaking her head. Kim only gagged more as a jock passed them spraying his body cologne, the three of them bent over fanning their face to rid the awful smell.

"Oh gosh! What is that horrifying and disgusting smell." Kayla recovered quickly arching her perfectly plucked eyebrow, Kim turned to look behind her before dramatically placing a palm against her chest in mock humiliation.

Kim couldn't hold in her laughter and cracked, Kayla only shifted and tried to live in the pride that she built up. "Honey, that's your natural scent." Kim retorted bitterly as her face scrunched back to disgust, "And it's stinking up the premises." she added in calmly. Kayla's jaw worked, her piercing blue eyes switched from Jack and Kim as they exchanged a genuine smile.

"Anyway. I wasn't here to talk to you, Kiwi," Kayla told her. Kim only cocked an eyebrow in amusement at her so-called bitter nickname, "So. Jackie, you're worrying the jocks, why in the freaking world are you hanging out with people like.." Kayla trailed off in fake exhaustion and flickered her gaze at Kim, "Her."

Jack sighed and pushed Kayla away from him and detached her arm from his, "You don't need to know." he told her as nicely as possible. Kim's anger boiled at Jack's attitude, she refused to see the sight and turned her body away from them to give them some, 'privacy'. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back against the lockers, "Look. I'm still playing the games, especially since the football team had made it this far into the championships and I'm not letting them down. But I'm not going to spend 24 hours with them." Jack shivered at the thought.

Kayla's pout dropped into a frown, "So you would rather hang out with her, them with us?" Kayla asked in horror, "The karate freaks!" she shrieked. Kim cringed at the squeal.

"Yes." Jack simply answered.

"Why bother! There's already a reigning dojo here in Seaford. The Black Dragons! Hello?!" Kayla cried out with an obvious tone. Kim rolled her eyes and turned back to her with equal anger that Kayla had.

Kim stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Jack for support. Jack glanced down in confusion, Kim avoided the burning gaze from Jack and shifted until she was comfortable. "If they're so good, then why did the Wasabi Warriors beat them?" Kim asked innocently and smirked in triumph as Kayla's eyes widened in shock. Kayla's jaw dropped and she turned to spy the Black Dragons, she began muttering curses under her breath before switching back her attention on Kim.

Kayla's anger only boiled as Jack tugged Kim back and began rubbing his hands on Kim's upper arms to calm her down. "You just made a big mistake, Crawford." she warned her.

Kim only rolled her eyes, "Like I care." she scoffed. Kayla let out a frustrated cry and stormed off, pushing students out of the way and began screaming for the Black Dragons. Kim's mouth twitched into a smirk as she spotted one scrambling out of Kayla's sight. Kim released the breath that she didn't know she was holding in and turned to Jack, giving him a small smile as he continued his soothing gesture.

"I'm pretty sure she's demanding them to-" she was cut off when Jack's gaze flickered back on her intensely. Her breathing hitched as he continued staring at her with the same fire that he held in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine. Her thoughts were scrambled and she desperately tried to locate them and save herself from becoming a fool.

Jack's mouth turned into a warm smile and it didn't help Kim. Her body was in a trance, warm and comfy, Jack's touches left her wanting more. Kim resumed silent, her nose scrunched up adorably as she continued trying to make her sentence full. "A rematch to reclaim their honor?" Jack finished for her. Kim gulped and nodded.

"Whoa!" Jerry flew in, banging his shoulder to a locker and sliding to a spot, he crossed his arm a smirk evident as he watched Kim break her gaze away from Jack and blushed furiously. "Alright! What's going on with you two?" he chuckled as Kim smacked Jerry's chest. But inside she was wandering what was happening with her. She gulped but resumed her straight face and shot a glare, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't hit me because your face is as red as a-" he trailed off.

"A tomato?" Milton finished for him carrying his project studied Kim and Jack, his eyes glued on Jack's gesture. "What's going on with you two?" he asked. Kim groaned and smacked her head against Jack's hard chest.

"Nothing!" Kim cried out in frustration, "He's just calming me after Kayla's unwanted visit." Once she saw Jerry's eyebrows twitch she knew he had the wrong thought.

"Oo-oh!" Jerry nodded his head and sidled in closer and beamed at her, "She ruined you guys moment. I get it. I get it." Kim pulled away from Jack, hiding the frown as the warmth left her. She advanced towards Jerry, he let out a shriek and backed against the lockers.

"No! No! You don't get it!" she cried out and began to smack Jerry merciless. Immediately she was pulled away from Jack's muscular arms, still kicking as she was drawn further away. She let out a displeasure groan as Jerry was far from her reach. She tugged herself away from Jack's arms forcing herself not to blush and cause up another round of questions.

"Hey guys!" Eddie jumped in with a soda in his hand and his usual grin, he examined the scene in front of him. Milton helping a trembling Jerry up, Kim's glares and out of breath figure, Jack keeping a firm grip on her. "What did I miss?" he asked.

* * *

Kim sat in class, her eyes glued on the clock that only made her impatient. Her feet kicked the floor of the classroom and awaited eagerly for the school to end, she hated being alone in the class. This was the only class that she was left without any members of the gang but at the same time it was a great time to think about the plan. She hoped everyone was free so they can pay Rudy a warm visit, she longed to see his reaction once he saw that the gang was reunited.

Kim bit back a giggle. Rudy probably imagined cheesy reunion that included running in slow motion to one member of the gang to capture in an embrace. She licked her lips and continued drawing multiple circles on a spare sheet of paper in her notebook, she still had no clue how to bring back the dojo. Sure earning money was the most easiest things to do but she wasn't completely sure that they would just take their money to bring up the dojo that was sure to be closed from their unsuccessful tourneys.

Her leg jumped at the next thought and accidentally hit the desk. She groaned, her hand massaging the throbbing knee. Immediately the pain dissolved as she continued with her thoughts. She never got the chance to open the envelope she found in Rudy's old desk, it was sitting in the drawer of her dark wooden desk back at her home. She made a quick mental note to open it later on and possibly when the gang was together.

It was something that made her stomach turn uneasy from just thinking about it. That envelope held something fishy and was sure it involved with the closing of the dojo if it was left on Rudy's desk and probably meant useless to keep or Rudy was just plain forgetfulness had caused him to run out with having the thought of running back inside his office just to grab it. Then again he was forced out and Bobby was never that cruel to him, he treated him like a grandson more likely a friend.

Her mind was getting her somewhere, Bobby would never act like that to one of his favorite dojos and would have a second thought to give them another chance to recollect themselves like when Jack first joined. It was an unintentional act, Kim simply decided. She groaned still needing more clues to finish into a conclusion. She straightened up the moment the bell rang and dismiss the the thoughts that were giving her stress. She hurriedly collected her books and rushed out the door and out of the grumbling teacher's sight.

A grin bore her face as she realized it was the end of the day. She licked her lip and made her way to her locker, dodging flailing arms and pushing away bodies that had no intention of moving as voices chattered on. She hated when people didn't have the nicest thought of moving out of the way for a rushing and impatient person like her. Once she reached her locker she threw in her books carelessly, ever since she quit the literature group she had grown messy, not as boy's disorganization messy but something that was called slightly crooked.

She stilled hated seeing her books mixed in with some papers that were meant to stay in her binders but had grown lazy to neatly place inside. She grabbed her backpack and shut her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder and once again resumed to dodging. She stumbled as she reached the entrance doors and pushed her way out with a grumble of displeasure.

Seeing as she was the first one to come out, she plopped herself down on the steps and tossed her backpack next to her. She waited patiently until the gang would emerge from the doors. She continued drumming her fingers against her lap and humming peacefully to herself, the sun was bright and warm, nothing scorching hot but a nice touch of warmth. The wind was cool and it felt like the whether you would have during a rainy day.

Her eyes moved to scan the clouds, she pursed her lips and hoped the darkened clouds didn't mean a touch of rain. She grumbled in distaste as she didn't bring a jacket nor an umbrella, "Stupid weather channels." she muttered. A warm hand clamped down on her drumming fingers and she turned to face Jack's warm gaze, he quickly shot her a quick smile and joined her. She felt tingles race up and down her arm and she just shrugged it off.

His eyes flickered over to her arms, concern gracing his features. "How's your bruises?" he asked. Kim briefly touched her arms and gave him a small smile. She found it unbelievably that this was the Jack she constantly fought with before he joined the group. Maybe joining the group was best for him, or returning she could have said. He still had the cocky and sarcastic self but never once shot her a negative thought.

She shrugged, "Better. Still stings when you press hard on it," she told him, she saw interest provoke him and she grasp his hand before he could, "Do not even try." she warned him. He surrender with his arms raised for dramatic effect, she let out a soft laugh.

"I'm kind of glad I didn't convince you to stop your plan." he admitted. She turned back on him, watching his calm face and his hair blowing against the wind. She smiled at the sight of him, he turned his face and caught her gaze. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyebrows raised intrigued.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Who knows, I may be dumping nerds down the garbage dumps." Kim stared at him horrified, he caught her expression and shook his head in amusement, "I'm kidding. It's an expression of how horrible I became."

"Oh. So you admit that you were this cocky bastard with a big of an ego." Kim giggled at his offended face.

"Alright. Go ahead, make fun of me." Jack told her.

Kim let out a laugh and shook her head, "I'm kidding. I'm surprise you're not making fun of the weak Kim." she told him, "I mean. I have to do it myself."

Jack clasped his hand together and scrunched his eyebrows in concentration, "What are you thinking about?" Kim asked. He shook his head and Kim sighed and scooted herself closer to him, "I thought we were best friends, before and after the dojo closing. You can tell me anything." she bumped shoulders with him and gave him a genuine smile.

"I hate myself," Jack said and continued before Kim could retort, "I saw how much you've change and how much you've went through and I didn't bother to help you." Kim eyes downcast at the thought of the past, "I had the power. I could have change the way school acts and instead I stayed silent." Kim flickered her gaze back on him finding his eyes squeezed shut.

Kim let out a sigh and hesitantly took Jack's hand into her and squeezed it before beaming up at him, "It wasn't your fault, Jack." she murmured, "Everyone looks up to you, everyone loves power. Somethings happen for a reason, if the gang really were meant to be together then it will come back and the gang did. And everyone's afraid, Jack. Come on, I could have the chance to speak up when I still had the confidence left but instead I followed like a desperate puppy after Nicole. It took 2 years for me to stand up and it took 2 years for you to leave the jocks."

"Wow. I never thought Kim Crawford would have such strong words," Jack teased her, his brown eyes glittering in awe. "And I'm glad you stood up against Nicole."

"Why is that?" Kim asked looking at the ground, thankfully for the curtains that her hair formed to hide her blush.

"Because," Jack paused and tucked in her hair behind her ear causing her to look up and meet his gaze, "You have potential, Kim. You're different than others girls." Kim shared a smile with him and continued looking at him, daring not to break the eye contact. Her heart swelled at the sight of his tousled brown hair, the ray of sun shining down on him making him more handsome than possible.

She felt panic rush through her at the sudden emotions she was experiencing and broke the gaze suddenly. She grasped her backpack and stood up, watching Jack followed after her with confusion settling in his eyes. "I'm hoping we could visit Rudy today." she announced clearly.

She was relieved when Jack thought about it, seeming to forget the moment that just happened between them. Kim knew that Jack must have not felt something like she did, "As in the gang." she hurriedly added in and let out a nervous laugh and mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. Jack gave her a lopsided smile and nodded.

"Sweet! We're visiting Rudy!" Jerry cheered and greeted Jack with a handshake and pulling him into a man hug that included a pat on the back.

"I'm sure Rudy would be pleased to see us once again." Milton added in and gave Kim a smile that meant. They did it. They brought the gang together.

"Great! I could use some falaphel balls." Eddie commented happily. Kim shook her head and caught Jack's gaze, she offered him a small smile which he returned with a smirk. She shook her head at him and he only shrugged.

"Eddie. You're always hungry." Milton told him.

"Am not!" Eddie defended himself as the gang made their way down the steps of the school, their shoulders bumping against each others and they eagerly made their way to Falaphel Phil's.

* * *

A/N: Awwh! I know. I've added Kick moments especially since they've been overdue and come on! It's the tenth chapter and there was only one chapter that was devoted to them. Am I right? You guys aren't bother with Kick moments right? This was a nice chapter to write, though I did have a hard time writing in Kayla's sentence mainly because I'm not a mean girl nor an sarcastic girl in real life. I hate being rude and if I accidentally say the wrong thing I immediately say sorry and continue repeating it and well, I'm not a stuck up cheer leader either.

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well. I kind of feel sad that my winter break is almost over and mainly because I have to spent last few days finishing homework that I planned to finish during the holidays and I will try as hard as I can to update. So I wrote up another chapter one last time before school starts or if the schedule is too filled and this will be one treat for y'all before my hands get busy to work on something else and I really hate not doing something unrelated to writing.

Sorry for my grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It _except for the Plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You

oOo

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Picture

Kim was caught up within all the chatter and laughter she barely registered the fact that they had arrived at their destination. Having walked alongside Jerry, she was busy shooting playful glares and sometimes unintentional slaps at him. She enjoyed every thing the day had to give her, it was eventful at the start of the day with Kayla. She still wasn't pleased, she had a gut wrenching feeling Kayla may intrude on their little plan just to save her reputation. She gritted her teeth and grew silent, it was caught by Jack. He had paused his conversation with Milton and looked down at her.

He was unsure to break her thoughts when she clenched her fist, pressing against her side. Jack reached out to grab her arm and pull her back before she could smash against the pole, she stumbled back slamming against his chest before she shot him an questioning look. He only rubbed the back of his neck nervously and pointed to the pole, "Yeah. I figured I would save you a bloody nose." he told her.

Kim stared at the pole and let out a breath, "Thanks." she just said. Jack broke his gaze away from her as Milton spoke up and turned his attention on his red headed friend.

"Well. Here we are," Milton told them excitement evident in his tone, "Oh! Rudy would be surprise."

Kim shook her head to get rid of all the negative thoughts and focused her eyes on Falaphel Phil's and found it irritating they hadn't gone in yet. They probably found everything better with a dramatic pause, "It would be better to see and know if we go in." Kim retorted but a smile graced her features. Milton nodded and was the first to open doors, Kim trailed behind Jack and looked up when he didn't move.

She spun towards his front with a low whistle and examined his hardened face, "Jack?" she asked quietly. He looked down at her, his gaze intense and again caused her to lose her thoughts. She struggled to continue, he left his gaze and place a hand on her shoulder, her eyes flickered to his hand before back at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just haven't been here in a long while," Jack told her, "You know. Cheerleaders refused to go inside nor eat the food." Kim bit back a laugh and poked his hard chest. He briefly glanced at her, Kim cocked an eyebrow and shook her head playfully at him.

"No one's going to jump out and attack you," she pointed out, "And besides. You would just flip them."

"And I feel guilty for not visiting Rudy." Jack added in and gulped loudly. Kim pursed her lips and nodded in understanding, she was eager to sit at their usual table. She looked behind her, finding the guys had invaded the same spot and immediately struck up a conversation. Kim let out a sigh and looked down, she still didn't like the fact that they wasted 2 years without each other.

"To be honest. Milton and I only visited him a few weeks ago, you're not the only one." Kim admitted shamefully. Jack nodded and shot her a lopsided grin and immediately she felt a warm sensation wash over her, she frowned and pressed a hand against her stomach and just concluded she must be hungry at the feeling of her stomach twisting and turning as Jack's side pressed against her front.

Kim was reluctant to reach out and grab his hand, immediately she caught his attention but she turned her head as she blush furiously. She tugged him forward, clutching at his fingertips. He took a slow step forward still confused by Kim's actions but he smirked in amusement as she continued avoiding his gaze. He shook his hair out of his eyes as Kim continued tugging him forward.

Kim froze as Jack slowly tugged at her hand, not pulling her back but instead interlocking their fingers. She felt electricity shot up her arm, she was startled when she felt Jack's hot breath at her ear, "You should move, Kim." he chuckled. She looked away from him and mentally cursed herself not being stupid. She bit her lip and continued walking to the entrance.

Jack was nice enough to push open the doors of Falaphel Phil's. She was met with a cool breeze before scanning the restaurant for the gang, immediately spotting them. She grinned brightly and looked up gesturing to the right, Jack nodded his eyes lingering on the counter trying to see if he could spot Rudy. She knew it was breaking his heart not knowing what Rudy was up to or looked like. She was still haunted by the image of the aching man, she missed his bright personality.

The job had tamed him and caused him to turn serious. They walked towards the table the gang occupied, Jack immediately dropped their interlocked hands before one of them could spot them. Kim frowned at his actions and tried to force her insecurities down, she shouldn't be feeling this towards Jack. She gulped nervously as Jack slide into a free and vacant spot leaving enough room for Kim to sit next to him.

She shook away the thoughts causing her to freeze and boldly slide up next to him and clasp her hands together on her lap, her mind only occupied with the fact that their shoulders were touching. She patiently waited for Rudy to show up and picked up a menu that she knew by heart, she pressed it back down and glanced at Jack who was talking currently with Jerry.

Feeling eyes on her she turned, catching Milton's gaze examining both Kim and Jack. Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head but Milton didn't look convinced and continued eyeing both of them. She groaned loudly and covered her face, she was thankful it didn't draw in any attention. Milton let out a sigh before speaking up, "Kim. Can I talk to you alone?"

"Are you sure Milton? I mean, Rudy could come down here any minute." she hissed.

"Nah! Go ahead. We'll keep him company." Jerry chuckled nodding at Milton, Kim pointed a threatening finger at him but he only beamed happily at her. But she still rose, following Milton outside and stubbornly crossed her arms. She leaned against the window as Milton looked behind her, spotting the gang still occupied before resting his hands on his hips.

"Alright. What's exactly going on between you and Jack?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Kim cried out in frustration and longed for anything to distract him. "Look. Why is everyone assuming something is going on between me and Jack?"

"For the fact that you've been blushing more often now that Jack's around?" Milton pointed out smartly. Kim froze and dramatically waved it off though she pursed her lips having no response, "Speechless?"

"More like...loss for words," she corrected him and shifted, "Maybe it's just Jack's charm?"

Milton still didn't look convinced and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Jerry has a charm but it has no affect on you." Kim groaned and stomped her feet childishly. She hated the conversation, sure something new was happening to Kim but it didn't mean she liked it. She had no clue why Jack had this affect on her and she'd admit that she liked it. "See. You and Jack are flirting."

Kim began coughing awkwardly, "Me and Jack are what now?" she asked deadpanned. Milton grinned brightly as Kim didn't deny it, "Drop that grin." she demanded and immediately he did. "I'm not sure what's going on. But I am trying to know what exactly is happening but it doesn't mean I'm going to admit anything to you."

Without waiting for a response she turned and headed for the entrance, a frown plastered on her face. She ignored Milton's cries and went inside, grumbling as she spotted two vacant spots available. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the right, debating whether or not to sit with Jack or with Eddie and Jerry, she knew it was a coward act to sit somewhere else, it would only strike up something new. She was grateful for the support from the gang and sometimes she wished she had a girl to talk to.

She scurried up to the table and shot another glare at Jerry who smirked at her and popped her lips, "Milton receive any interesting news?"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, "No. And he never will." she told him. She plopped down next to Jack and ignored the burning gazes from Eddie and Jerry as Jack turned to her with concern. She adjusted so she was comfortable, aware that Jack's arm was slung carelessly over the couch and inches away from her shoulder.

"Don't ask." Kim told him with a loud sigh. She caught his gaze and only shrugged finding everything awkward as gang only continued staring at them. "Oh gosh." she smacked her hand down on the table, startling the gang. They immediately turned their attention away from Jack and Kim. She wished Rudy was here to change the subject, she peered out from the couch awaiting eagerly for his presence.

It gave her time to think. She had no idea what was going on, her mind was new to everything that Jack gave her. Sure Jack was around her when they first met after 2 years, but he didn't give her the feelings that she was currently living with. She shifted and avoided looking at Jack to be sure of everything that was happening with her. She was scared for the result and immediately she turned off her mind and focused on what the gang was saying. Just as Kim adjusted her sight on them, they cried out in unison.

"Rudy!" she felt a warm sensation engulf her as the familiar head of light brown locks came into view. Rudy's drooping eyes immediately widened at the sight of the youngsters, a wide grin almost convinced Kim that he was the same happy childlike grownup he used to me. Rudy reached out grabbing a free chair and Kim cringed as a customer who intended to sit down on the chair that Rudy stole collided with the ground, she bit back a giggle as the man stood up muttering in distaste.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Rudy said and joined them. Immediately his eyes wandered over to Kim before falling on the large gap between her and Jack. "So, anything new going on?" he asked. Kim leaned back against the couch and crossed her arms before gesturing to the gang, immediately Rudy said, "Oh! Oh! Right! Kim, Milton you did it!"

Milton bowed his head dramatically, "My mission is fulfilled." Catching Kim's glare he corrected himself, "Our mission is fulfilled."

Kim leaned forward then her eyes fixed on Rudy, "Rudy. Do you have any last thoughts on the dojo closing that may be our key hint to why it was shut down?"

Rudy scrunched his dark eyebrows, "Not that I remembered."

Kim collapsed against the couch defeated, "Great." she muttered.

"All I remember is feeling betrayed that Bobby, Bobby! The man that practically chose us as his friends!" Rudy exclaimed in frustration, Kim's eyes darted on the table. She felt something bubble in her stomach, the feeling of uneasiness, something was wrong the minute Rudy spoke that sentence. Judging by the table falling quiet, she wasn't the only one that felt that. She squirmed as the feeling made her nauseous, she never liked puzzles.

"Bobby never gave us a logical answer to why he decided to choose our dojo." Milton added in.

"There's something important about that day," Rudy admitted, "It must have slipped my mind during the past 2 years." Kim's mind brightened and began to work, she didn't manage to catch the approaching waitress with their drinks that Kim wasn't aware had been ordered. She sprang up while saying.

"THE LETTER!" she cried out before crashing into the waitress, Kim gave out a gasp as the body wasn't able to balance itself and her. She fell to the ground, her elbows and palms stinging at the tiled floor. Kim's eyes snapped shut before reopening in shock, she was drenched form head to toe, she timidly touched her hair and concluded if she didn't clean up now it would stick together. She shifted uncomfortably as her socks squished against her worn out sneaker, she lifted her arms and pursed her lips in disgust as she wiggled her fingers and felt the drinks being absorbed by her clothing.

Yellow wasn't her color she thought as she glanced down at her soaked attire. Her gaze flickered up and over to the gang, frozen in their seats in shock. It was Jack and Milton that recovered quickly and leaped from their seats to grabbed both arms to lift her up before Milton helped the poor waitress next to her, she blushed furiously and licked her lips.

"Coke and ice tea isn't a great combination and-" she puckered her lips and cringed, "Lemonade?!" she shrieked. Jack patted her awkwardly before glancing at his wet hands, Kim shrugged innocently over to Jack. He gave her a lopsided smile.

"We should get you cleaned up." Jack suggested to the gang.

"But what about the food?" Kim protested, he glanced back before nodding.

"The gang will stay here to get the food, is the letter at your house?" he asked as he began to take the lead, she nodded. "You'll clean up at your house and the gang will meet us there." Kim nodded, eager to change out of her wet attire. Jack nodded to the others who immediately nodded back, Jack gently pushed her to the doors. She growled at him and he simply shook his head, being a gentlemen he opened the door for her and both started for Kim's house.

"I never liked Falaphel Phil's." Kim admitted and was rewarded with Jack's laugh.

* * *

She found Jack staring longingly at the letter sitting on top of her desk as she burst out of her bathroom door, wearing a navy blue cardigan, inside was a floral tank top and she matched it with a pink skirt. She was dabbing her hair with a towel to absorb the excessive water, she beamed brightly at the sight of him. His hands grasping the edge of her desk, his muscular body towering over the letter, his head bent to examine the letter and letting his brown lock hang freely over his face.

"So serious." she stated with a teasingly deep voice. He looked up and flashed her a smirk before strolling over to her and grabbing her towel, she pouted and let out a laugh as he wrapped the towel to cover her face. "Jack!" she cried out laughing.

"What? Don't you like having someone else dry your hair?" he asked innocently as he rubbed at her hair. She let out a shrieked and stomped childishly on Jack's feet, he let out a grunt. Immediately she dashed out of his grip, Jack abandoned the towel and followed after her and caging Kim with his muscular arms. She let out a surprised yelp and struggled playfully, her feet stumbled and she lost balance, slamming against Jack's chest.

He was thrown unbalanced and they both fell on top of Kim's bed mattress. "Your hair!" Jack said as a wet strand slapped against his cheek. It took Kim some time to realize she was still trapped in his arms and shifted so she can face him. She found him playing with a strand of her hair, one arm wrapped protectively around her. She bit her lip as she realized she liked being in his arms.

"Jack." she whispered. He looked down and she was a lost for words at how intense his chocolate brown eyes were. Her mouth dried and she licked desperately to get something out, he smirked in triumph but let his thumb brushed across her rosy cheeks. She closed her eyes at his touch, she knew she was letting him take advantage of this moment. She inhaled his scent and a smile overtook her features as she recognized the scent of vanilla.

She snapped her eyes open and rolled over so she was on top of his chest, still overwhelmed by how close they were in just a couple of days. "Why aren't we fighting?" she asked him as he continued playing with her hair, she stared questioningly at him. He chuckled at her question and released the strand of hair before replacing it with her own hand.

"Because I was jerk," he told her and she shook her head at him in disbelief, "One of those cocky jocks that couldn't wrap their head around reality. I was in that state of glory, being victorious. I guess that comes with the fact that you're popular, you have to become a jerk and treat others like trash."

She nodded, "Aren't you still that jerk?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know."

"Well. Let's just say that when you took action when I became soaked in soda drink and...lemonade. I kind of felt that the old Jack was there."

"I'm feeling like the old Jack, the moves, thoughts and," she locked eyes with him and gave a small smile, "Feelings."

"And your question about being so close," Jack pretended to think it over before saying, "We were always best friends, Kimmy." She cocked an eyebrow but let that time slide but was satisfied by his answer. She slide off and planted her feet on the ground and placed her hands on her hips and glanced at him, they were best friends, they left off at the same place and they continued from that state.

Seeing that his eyes were closed she opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out the picture of them, when Jack was still the same height as her. She shifted as she remained standing, a grin over took her features as she continued examining the picture. She couldn't believe how much had changed in just 4 years since they've met, and maybe something more was changing the minute she was bombarded with the questions from Milton about her 'feelings' for Jack, she'll admit. Something was off about her and Jack's relationship. There was a creak from her bed and Jack joined her, their shoulders brushing and Kim looked over with a small smile as Jack glanced at the picture.

"I feel kind of old now." Jack chuckled as his hands grasp the frame of the picture. Kim watched Jack as he continued looking at the picture, she felt something stir inside and her fingers felt compelled to brush away the hair framing Jack's face. She licked her lips as her gaze never faltered, his chiseled jawline and muscular figure. He had grown handsome but she didn't open her mouth to say so. Jack feeling Kim's gaze on him looked away from the picture to lock their gazes.

Kim's breathing hitched at how intense and passionate his gaze was, her eyes couldn't leave the gleaming chocolate brown eyes. She didn't notice that the hand holding the picture had lowered slightly, she shifted her position as her body was positioned to face his body. She felt attraction pull her closer, Jack lifted a hand to brush away her golden locks before brushing her cheek. Her body warmed at his soft gesture, she brought her hand to tangle her fingers in his brown locks.

Jack held her with one protective arm around her and pulling her closer, she lost grip on the picture hearing the clatter of the wooden frame as her hand pressed against his broad chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as their foreheads touched, their noses brushed, she licked her lips as his hot breath fanned her face. Kim was about to close the unwanted gap between them before the sound of the front door sprang them apart. She dropped her arms in shock, they stood there for a minute, taking in what had happened. She flickered her gaze over to Jack, finding him sharply avoiding her eyes and turning to join the gang downstairs.

She pressed a hand against her chest, her heart pounding loudly. She touched her cheeks, feeling it was too warm before dashing to the mirror finding her face flushed. She turned to head for the door and when foot came in contact with something, she looked down, the picture the glass had a crack. She bent to retrieve it before shaking her head as thoughts rushed to her.

Does she, Kim Crawford possibly have feelings towards Jack Brewer?

* * *

A/N: To be honest, I was kind of shocked that I placed that almost kiss there. Well, that was a turn in their relationship.

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well it's been a while since I've last updated. I kind of left bad for y'all, especially after the almost kiss. Which I hadn't planned. The story is never planned and I'm kind of struggling how to do this but I'm taking it slow until I kind of have the vibe to this whole plot. So let's bear with this, I hope y'all really don't mind. I'm starting to get a good idea and I'm hoping something else good comes up but here y'all go. The next chapter to the story. A kind of a short chapter since I had no idea what to do after.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It _except for the Plot.

* * *

Wasabi Warriors: I Fight For You

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Something Old And Something Shocking

It took her a while before she got to retrieve her senses that dulled when she felt Jack's hot breath brushing against her lips. She stood in shock, gluing the flat surface of her feet to the ground. Finally she struggled to drag her feet across the room to clutch the doorknob for support, she briefly leaned her head against the corner of the door. Licking her lips and closed her eyes at the thought of facing Jack again, her nails clawed against the back of the door in frustration and regret. Why did she have to become a girl and get caught up in the moment?

Sure she always found Jack attractive but never to the point of losing control; pulsating her further, so she could touch his lips. Her breathing began to even out, slightly uneven at the thought of facing the guy she had known for years, the guy that might be the person how caused this million of emotions. She forced herself to let go of the door and stumble forward, her eyes peeking over the railing as the gang huddled around the glass table in her living room.

She studied them carefully, her throat drying as she spotted Jack. Just a few inches to far away from the group. His hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes had drifted away from the gang to his own thoughts. Exactly what she feared was his thoughts, his chocolate brown eyes had a hazy glaze. Resting her forehead against the cool bar she let out a quiet sigh. Feeling their patience beginning to fade she stumbled up, one hand tightly gripping the railing as she glide down the steps.

The tension in the air had grew, even if they were meters apart. The air had grown thick, enough to make her struggle to breath. She lightly stepped forward, her eyes avoiding the guy as still as a statue. She had quickly remembered to grab the letter, feeling the rough texture glide over her fingertips she somehow found comfort. Patting the letter against her free and open palm, she took another step. Tapping the hunched Rudy on the shoulder, he spun around in relief as he spotted her.

"This is the letter." she spoke, daring her voice not to tremble. "I haven't opened it yet."

"Why?" Rudy asked as he flipped the letter around, his eyes drawing the familiarity of it. "Not?" he added.

"I just it just slipped my mind." Kim responded lightly. Rudy flipped it to the front before pulling out the paper, Kim prayed it wasn't like the movies, where the writing or ink was smudged that would only infuriate the main character. She pulled her lower lip from her biting teeth and tried to remain calm as Rudy slowly unfolded the letter, curiosity still gleaming from his drooping eyelids.

"Dear Rudy," Rudy stopped and stared the them in disbelief, "I'm glad you were able to decide what the fate of your dojo would be. I'm surprised you've actually bothered to read my threatening email and I hope or dare you not to tell your kids anything about this exchange. Bobby Wasabi is sure not to tell, yes, I've sent the an email to him, Judy-"

Jerry burst out laughing, planting a steady hand on his stomach before pretending to wipe a fake tear from his eye. "Judy! Classic." Rudy ignored his silly comment and placed his attention back on the letter even more so confused.

"There's no way out of this. Bobby Wasabi knows the lie, and you know the truth. You can't do anything about this because, you don't know how to contact him. I've gave him tickets to another place to avoid you, told him you've changed you number. He hates your guts, and it's all because of me. Everything I hold as a secret is safe in my own victory storage, if you know what I mean. Let's just say that your dojo..." Rudy squinted bringing his face closer and Kim peered over, groaning at the sight of the smudge ink with a stained and dried water drop on the letter.

"You cried, Rudy." Kim said in a soft tone. "How could you not remember this?" her voice wasn't angry, she felt sadness. Rudy had done something for them, perhaps. He had struggled with his decision and all she could do was thank him for doing something so brave. That could make him sacrifice something that made him cry, something that the kids would eventually find out.

Rudy shrugged, his eyes going blank. Kim slipped the letter from his grasp and scanned down the letter, her eyes freezing on the end of the page. "The Black Dragons. There's the official symbol of the dojo, it's held in their dojo. I should know, I've been there and I worked for Ty. He printed this out of his office and the document might be still there." Kim told them.

She stiffened as Jack neared them, his eyes staring at her furiously before demanding the letter. She wordlessly handed it to him, careful not to give him any physical contact. "Kim's right. I only way he can find out what he's hiding is in the dojo, it's the only way to find out what the threat was, what the lie was and-"

Kim cut him off, nodding slightly at him. "And where Bobby might be."

* * *

The past few hours had the gang gathered around Kim's living, laughing and smiling as they chat among each together. Through out all those times, Kim bore a grin on her face, it hardly cracked and could only enjoy this delayed reunion. Glancing around her now, she could barely sit still as the familiarity of the faces bought a jolt in her spine. She was afraid she might burst into hiccups at anymore, clutching at her pillow she listened intently as Jerry and Milton rattled on about their differences.

She caught Jack's warm gaze and immediately looked down, the smile hadn't disappeared but her cheeks flushed. Her fingers poking against the pillow, she tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top. The air was filled with a happy and warm sensation that Kim wished to bottle up and keep in her room. Even with the letter that reminded everyone about the last 2 years sitting in the middle of the table, it didn't ruin their moment. They had each other and even with 2 years, they had managed to find their way back to each other and to themselves.

She hadn't felt so much joy in just a few hours. Feeling the old Kim worming back without difficultly, the trace of the new Kim still made her unstable with her choices. Especially with her almost kiss with Jack, she had let the old and new Kim mixed together without difficulty and create only complications.

After a few more minutes had past, Rudy was to go home followed after Eddie, then Jerry and then Jack then Milton. Kim was suddenly surrounded with coldness, the smile disappeared and she let out a shaky breath. She already missed them, she had fought the urge to run over to someone's house just to hang out with them at 9 o'clock in the evening. Yes, she was feeling rebellious but at the same time cautious of her thoughts and actions.

Grasping the envelope, she flipped it around to distract herself. Coming upon the Black Dragon's seal, faded during the time, she stroked the seal tenderly. With her dark eyebrows furrowed as she tried to come up with a plan to find something new that may help them get their dojo back. Just as she rose from the couch, a knock was heard from her front door. She cocked an surprised eyebrow but wandered over to the door and timidly opened the door.

Dread rose in her stomach as she had come face to face with Nicole, a frown plastered on her face. Nicole stomped in, Kim opening and shutting her mouth but closed her door. Kim shoved her hands in her pockets and pursed her lips as Nicole removed her coat hastily.

"Come in?" Kim said. Nicole spun around with a deadly look, Kim gulped loudly. She wasn't afraid, she just didn't like the fact that she was alone with Nicole after quitting the clique. When Nicole didn't answer but simply stood there with an unyielding face, Kim let out a sigh and leaned against the front door with crossed arms. "What do you want Nicole?"

"You know what I want!" Nicole snapped bitterly, "Why can't you just let this whole fiasco go!" Kim narrowed her eyes dangerously as Nicole rambled on.

"Isn't it bad enough that the whole school is literally hating us, the clique for letting you go and this project! The nobodies are actually doing something to get themselves noticed and everyone hates it! Have you see what you've done! The dance team lost it's place in their championship because Jerry Martinez failed to attend their practices and forgot about their competition," Nicole continued on, "The math league got second place in their competition and lost their trophy because Milton hasn't been attending their lunch meetings. And Jack! Jack! He freaking let someone become the quarterback for one game just to rescue you! They freaking lost!"

Kim exhaled sharply and advanced towards Nicole with hatred raging across her brown eyes, "What do you me by rescue me?" Nicole snapped her mouth shut, her eyes widening. "How they hell do you know about the ambush in the alley!" Kim shrieked.

"There wouldn't have been an ambush if you didn't quit the literature group!" Nicole cried out nervously, "There wouldn't have been an ambush if I hadn't offered the idea to the Black Dragons. I thought it might scare you off to doing the plan!" Kim froze in shock, her hands forming into fists and she trembled and struggled trying to remain calm but one look at Nicole had set her off.

"You freaking planned an ambush just to make me stop the plan! I could have gotten killed! Why the heck did you plan a physical hand-to-hand combat against me!" Kim cried out, hurt by her betrayal, "You knew I haven't done karate. I thought you were rude and just plain sarcastic..." Kim shook her head in disappointment, "But no. You are a heartless and cold human being!"

"I did it for the school and the group, Kim!" Nicole raised her voice, Kim could see the vein become visible as Nicole continued to yell at her, "You belong with us! You can't change that! You won't and that was the only way to-"

"Scare me? Make me become stupidly vulnerable?" Kim scoffed in disgust, "If that's what you think was the best for everyone and me. Then you don't know me, and you never will. Now get out." Kim growled. Nicole widened her eyes but stomped towards the door, and Kim resisted the urge to slam her head against the door. Kim trembled and shut her eyes close at the violent thoughts.

Kim strolled over to the chair in which Nicole left her coat draped over and wandered back to the front door, hissing as the cold hit her exposed skin. She tossed the coat over the waiting Nicole and gave her a forced smile. "Goodbye, Nicole."

With that, Kim slammed the door with as much force as she could lay on it. Sliding down afterwards to regain her breath.

Nicole stood with a frustrated expression as she gripped her coat, as she roughly pulled it on. Nicole shoved her hands in her pockets with a grumble, her eyes landing on Kim's front porch and immediately her eyes turned into slit and she chuckled in a dangerous tone. Stepping away from the pathway, she began to retreat into the shadow.

"This isn't goodbye, Kimberly. It's just the beginning." Nicole chuckled.

* * *

The moment Kim entered through the front doors of the school, dread hit her. Plastered on every beige wall was a poster of Milton Krupnick in his favorite Spongebob Squarepants boxers, holding a plastic and fake electric guitar, his red hair spiked up and his chest bare. His expression pulled into a hardcore scream, as he posed for the picture.

She spotted him, his eyes blank and his skin even more pale than it usually was. His hands were buried in his hair, messing it up in the process. Kim stumbled over her feet as she neared him with an concerned expression. Gripping the strap of her backpack tighter than necessary she finally reached him, shooting glares over to people who snickered and pointed at him.

"What the hell, Milton?" Kim hissed in shock, "Why did you post this up?" Milton shot her a deadly look and shook his head in disappointment. Kim whistled and retreated back slightly at her words, "Oh. You didn't."

Milton flew to his feet, his breathing puffing out at her. His face regaining color and turning into a bright shade of red, "You! You! You did this!" Milton growled loudly. Kim stepped back in shock, "You publicly humiliated me!" Kim scoffed in disbelief, her eyes widening in the process.

"Me? Why did you think it was me?" Kim cried out in complete shock, then she froze. She turned to the poster and grasp the nearest one, ripping it and examining it. Her face loosing color the more she examined it, closing her eyes, she shook her head before tossing the poster aside with carelessness. "No! No! It wasn't me, I swear Milton!"

"You had the only copy of this picture! How could it not be you!" Milton cried out in frustration, "And to believe you're denying it!"

"How could you not trust me!" Kim huffed in disbelief as he brushed past her and headed for his locker, Kim let out a frustrated huff and followed after him. "Yes, I may be threatening but I would never do this!" As Milton slammed open his locker, Kim flinched at the loud sound, Milton barely looked at her before shaking his head.

"But then again, it had been 2 years." Milton snapped. Kim cringed as he shoved books inside. As the rest of the gang met up with them, Kim grew silent her eyes wandering aimlessly at the poster, her eyes hardening at each one of them. She wanted to burn the school down for such a thing, to make matters worse, Milton had kept rambling on about how Kim had purposely betrayed him and his self-esteem.

"Kim, did this?" Jack asked in disbelief, his lips pursed unconvinced by Milton's statement. "Milton, I know she's sarcastic and all. But Kim would never do this." Jack defended. She felt her hopes rise before it crumbled away as Milton repeated again of how she had the only copy of the picture.

"It's been two years. Things change in people," Milton said with disgust, "You never know the dark side of a person. And I can't hang out today, I have a meeting to go to." The words hit her hard, the same words that Milton Krupnick had said the moment they began drifting apart.

* * *

A/N: Well this was a different take, I didn't know I was going to write that. I nothing else to say... but there's tension between Kim and Jack...and nothing else to say but...

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Bethany back. Sorry for the long, long hold. I've slightly lost interest and what to do but it came back. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ON BOTTOM, VERY IMPORTANT! For further notice about the story, again sorry for the long wait. I'm completely lost on what to do and focusing on friendship and romance currently right now but adventure will come real soon, and a real twist for Milton in the next few chapters.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It _except for the Plot.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Test of Friendships Begins

Kim's POV

As the rest of the school day droned on, I barely kept my head out of the clouds. My thoughts swirled around the sudden appearance of the humiliating photo of Milton, what's worst. It's beginning to destroy my friendship with him. I couldn't help my blood from boiling, the image of a person framing me, Kim Crawford had such guts knowing that I'll hunt her down like a hungry predator craving some revenge that could only be found in my prey. As my fingers closed around my paper, crumpling it up to a wrinkled ball before throwing at the garbage as soon as the coast was clear from the teacher.

I could hear the snickers of fellow students, murmuring about Milton's photo. I closed my eyes and pleaded to calm down, it wasn't until I heard another cruel comment that thrown me off my game. I stood up, my face flushed with anger as I scanned the room, my eyes hard and unyielding. I needed to see guilt written on someone, I needed forgiveness from Milton and I needed trust from the Wasabi Warriors. This one photo was keeping me away from them. Without warning I stormed out the class, ignoring the frantic calls of my teachers who'd been startled by my outrage -slamming the door.

I stormed down the narrowed hall, my eyes fixed on the large posters and scoffed in disbelief. Reaching the lowest and nearest one, I grasped the poster and ripped it apart. Sensing it wasn't enough, I looked, hungry to release my anger on something as pathetic as the poster. Before I knew it, I had torn through the school, grasping and taking down the posters. I didn't know why the teachers weren't doing something, it was violating school rules that many people tend to break...something I could be moron.

With my arms stuffed with the balled up posters, I spotted the nearest garbage can and shoved it down, pressing with my eyebrows scrunched until it had flatted on the very bottom of the garbage can. Satisfied with my work, I barely noticed how exhausted I was. I leaned against a wall of lockers, my breathing heavy as I closed my eyes. Who would do something? Obviously the Black Dragons, but I hadn't have contact with them over the years excluding the ambush in the alley. With my head pounding and irritated by all the questions, I let out a weak groan and made my way to a water fountain.

Dipping my head and taking a long and refreshing sip, letting the cold substance cool me in the process. I was thankful that I didn't have to return to class, sensing that I only left my ballpoint pen behind and I plenty of those back home. My stomach began to turn uneasy at the thought of losing the gang once again, I needed to fight this time and I needed to be strong about it. I pushed off the lockers with a grunt and began to walk to my locker, swaying lightly.

I heard faint thumps on the right of me, I narrowed my eyes curiosity evident on my face as I turned to walk in the direction the noise was coming from. My steps began to widen as the sound grew more frequent and worry brewed, before I knew it, I was jogging. My worn out sneakers squeaking as the turned the corner sharply. Another slam and I turned once again to find Jack hovering boy, clearly having more power than him, to my complete surprise he was grasping the boy's football jersey.

A dark and fierce look crossed his expression as the boy refused to respond to any of his questions. It was obvious that he hadn't noticed my presence, the boy groaned as Jack slammed him against the same locker again, this time he narrowed his eyes dangerously. I blushed as I briefly thought of how handsome he was, his brown locks falling and framing his face and his defined jawline clenched.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who did it?" he growled, his grip on the boy never faltered as the boy whimpered.

"I don't know!" he squeaked. Jack rolled his eyes unconvinced by his answers, "It wasn't me."

"Wasn't me, my ass," he growled again. Damn, why must this out of all the other times, must I be thinking how hot he looked! "I saw you placing up the posters, John. Don't play idiotic with me, quite frankly it's wasting my time."

I heard footsteps nearby, to my complete surprise I heard another pair of feet sound after it. Quickly, I hid behind the garbage can. My face set in determination and my feet hovering over the ground in preparation to aid Jack. Jack loosened his grip and his eyes only harden, the boy slide slightly down the blue lockers as Jack turned to examine the source of the sound. I found it unbelievable that Jack hadn't heard me even when I was jogging down the halls with my sneakers squeaking.

"Ah, Jack Brewer will never learn will he?" my anger boiled at the sound of Frank's voice. I peered cautiously.

"What the hell are you talking about, Frank?" Jack hissed, his eyes darkening at the sight of him.

"John did place up the poster, but only because he was paid." Frank chuckled in amusement as Jack lowered John, showing no emotion but disgust. "Clever, huh?"

"It was you?" Jack demanded. Frank rolled his eyes and exchanged looks with other Black Dragons that accompanied him.

"Of course it was the Black Dragons," Frank retorted with great sarcasm, "It just wasn't my idea." Jack didn't turn to see John scramble away in fright, almost smashing against the corner for turning to look back and I bit back a laugh for it was inappropriate during this situation. Jack rolled his knuckles and examined him closely, "Great wasn't it."

"It's stupid," Jack respond harshly, "I'm stupid for even joining you in the first place when my true place was with the Wasabi Warriors. Trying to rip us apart again, I knew for sure that Kim didn't deserve Milton's anger." My heart pounded and my cheeks burned as Jack said those words, I pressed a cool palm against it and gulped quietly.

"Awwh...Protecting your little girlfriend?" Frank cooed with fake baby tone. Jack stiffened at his words but didn't respond, instead he crossed his arms and sure enough, Frank took a step back slightly from his intimidating figure before redeeming himself. "She deserves to die."

"Kim is not my girlfriend," Jack corrected in a dark tone, I lowered my gaze before widening my eyes. I shouldn't feel disappointed, we're best friends and we're going to stay that way. "She's my best friend. She's a great person that you guys didn't realize until she left your dojo, admit it. You want her to die because she left you." he chuckled in amusement.

"All I know for sure, is that you should say goodnight." Frank warned quickly before throwing a punch at Jack.

Jack easily caught it and a smirk curled on his mouth, "You probably shouldn't have done that." he chuckled and flung Frank's arm back to him before kicking at his chest. Frank stumbled back and anger only grew on his face, Frank aimed to sit Jack's side but Jack had twirled around and expertly caught his feet before twisting it. Frank widened his eyes as his body left the ground and spun briefly in mid-air before landing on his front.

I struggled to get up as a Black Dragon had thrown a punch directed at the back of Jack's head. "Jack! Behind you!" Jack had twirled around, surprise evident on his face. I leaped up from my hiding position as Jack caught the Black Dragon's fist. I kicked at his side before falling to the ground and swiping my feet under the guy's feet, he fell winded. I ducked as another Black Dragon sneaked up behind me, I grasped the flailing arm and thrown him over my shoulder.

Jack grasped my wrists, twirling me around and lifting my body up and I instinctively kicked out, hitting Frank's chin. Jack twirled me again as he aimed a perfect kick at another guy's gut, halting at his side I had mimicked his movement and we kicked at perfect timing. I shot out my right leg before my left leg followed, I stepped to the side and brought up my elbow and effectively hit the guy in the nose before grasping his arm and throwing him over my shoulder.

My breathing was heavy as I spotted the guy winded from his blow limp towards Jack in frustration. I dashed forward, Jack turned to me in surprise I grasped his shoulder, his hand pulled me up and over his shoulder and I had flipped kicking out both my legs at the guy before Jack had quickly turned around, capturing my waist before I smashed to the ground. Pressed up against his side, I tried to regain my breath as I noticed the Black Dragons were unconscious and the frowned. I was hoping to get more answers but unfortunately, fate decided it wasn't time yet.

The warmth lingering on my waist caught my attention, I spotted Jack's muscular arm secured around me protectively. I looked up with a certain glimmer in my eyes as Jack with scrunched up eyebrows and staring down at Frank's body, breathing heavily. I hadn't made a comment about his arm, my thoughts swirling inside my mind at the warmth he gave me. I didn't want him to let go, I felt safe and protected in his arms. I frowned, I shouldn't feel this way. Jack was my best friend, the best friend whom I'd almost kissed.

"We should probably get going." Jack told me in a hard tone, his eyes reluctant to remove itself from Frank. He released his grip on me and I resisted the urge to place it back, instead he grasped his wrist and began to tug me back to the direction I once was at.

"Jack," I began, "You knew I wasn't the one who placed up the posters?"

"When Milton told me, it sounded off," Jack admitted, "It wasn't till around the end of first period I saw John placing up one of the last posters. I couldn't confront him then."

"Why did it sound off?" I questioned.

"It doesn't seem like you, Kim," Jack told me honestly. I examined him closely to see if he was bluffing before I spotted nothing but sincerity gracing his features before I gave up. "Not in your personality. Besides, it was you that brought us together." he pointed out.

I looked down with a frown, "And now I'm the one that's breaking us apart." Jack shook his head. "You heard Milton, it's been 2 years Jack."

"You're not the once that joined the Black Dragons, Kim." he reminded her with a disgusted tone, "I'm the one that truly broke the Wasabi Code."

"No one knew if the gang was going to reunite and you shouldn't give up karate because of us," I told him truthfully, "You're really talented, Jack. I just had a heard time admitting that." He let out a chuckle before releasing a breath.

"You shouldn't trust me so easily, Kim." he warned her with a dark look. I pursed my lips and forced myself to look away, "We're not exactly the same people we once were."

I rolled my eyes, "You're being melodramatic."

Jack shrugged, "I'm only speaking the truth."

Silence stayed. I shifted uncomfortably before releasing a shaky breath, "Thanks for having my back, Jack."

He flickered his gaze over to me before letting his left eye fall into a smooth wink, I felt my cheeks redden and I look down biting down on my lip.

"Anytime, Kimmy." he said huskily. I looked up with an offended look before slapping his bicep, he only grasped my wrist and pulled my figure against his broad chest. I looked up unsteadily as he captured my gaze, his eyes boring holes into mind. I felt my throat tighten before I finally managing to release another breath.

* * *

I had slammed my locker door in a hurry. My eyes flashing over the growing mob and tried to spot the familiar red head clutching heavy books with his scrawny arms. Pushing through warm bodies, I let out a cringe of disgust as one guy grinned down widely at me. Unexpectedly, he clutched at my waist and pulled me back with a eager look. I let out a scoff before elbowing him in the gut.

"I'm not a piece of meat, dumbo." I retorted before resuming to squirm and squeeze through the crowd, my eyes scanning repeatedly until I found a certain room. I grasped on the doorbell and forced myself in, ignoring the gasps and wheezes of surprise as the math league stood up with surprised yet annoyed expression. It matched Milton's flustered face as he spotted the crumbled posters stuffed in the trash.

"What do you want, Kimberly Anne Crawford?" Milton asked rather harshly. I flinched as he slammed down a meter stick and avoided the sharp looks from the group.

"I want forgiveness," I say with pleading eyes, "It wasn't me. I swear! I wouldn't do such a thing!"

His eyes only narrowed and darkened down at me, "I lost my trust in you, Kim. Go back to your clique, Kim. The Wasabi Warriors weren't meant to return after all."

My eyes turned into slits at his words and slammed the door shut, "What can't you believe me! You were there when we reunited the gang, you stood by my side from the beginning. The Kim you once knew 2 years ago, is here. Can't you see it?"

He brushed off my outburst and continued on with the practice, pointing his stick at the board and carefully instructing useful guidance for their next competition. I scowled and wrenched the door open, forcing back the angry tears. Why was everything starting to fall apart? Just when they were finally getting somewhere? My heart pounded against my chest and I let out a sob before wiping away any evident tears.

Kim Crawford doesn't cry. I needed to be strong and prove my innocence. Just as I back to walk back to my locker, I was shoved harshly against the hard wall. I let out a whimper of pain, and snapped my eyes open. My jaw dropping in shock at the sight of an angry Jerry Martinez, his eyes turning into a dangerous shade of black coal. I never seen him so furious, it was unbelievable but then my heart sunk as I realized I was in his grasp.

"Why did you did it, Kim?" he barked, hot tears dripping down his cheeks. I stood there, pressed against my will and unable to respond.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered weakly.

"Make up a rumor that I was gay!" Jerry cried out, "That stinking rumor made me lose my spot as an MPV in the finals of my dance competition, I lost my squad to my arch rival and got kicked out of my only dance group! I'm known as a homosexual because of you!" He punched the nearest locker but loosened his grip on me.

"Jerry! I didn't do it! How-" I was cut off when he shoved his phone in my face.

There in bold and readable letters was, "Jerry Martinez is a guy loving freak. I should know, I'm Kim Crawford. BTW, Eddie and Jerry would make the perfect babies, but dumb and useless." I gaped at it, I snatched the phone back and was about to retort when I saw my phone number and my name on the top. I shook my head wildly before patting my sides and finding that my phone had gone missing.

"No, no, no! I was framed! I lost my phone and-" I stumbled with my words and was cut off when Jerry held up an tired but still unyielding expression.

"Save it."

By then I had slide down the wall, burying my face in despair. I was losing the battle, I felt my fingers stick against the knots in my hair. I tugged on it and let out a cry of frustration before standing up. With hatred and loss coursing through my veins, I won't stop until I find the culprit. Something was out to destroy me, and I was searching with nothing but hatred.

* * *

I had spent the last 20 minutes slouched over the beige school walls, a frown etched on my face and my eyes fixed firmly on the floor. I knew I spent that much time because of the silence that irked around me. Something was threatening to break the group apart but this time I wasn't going to break down and fall apart, I had to fight to prove my innocence. To my friends who don't consider me as their friends anymore, tears pricked my eyes and I furiously wiped them away.

I forbid myself to cry at such a lousy time. Finally after a lot of hesitating, I moved my gaze up to the clock. I should be at Falaphel Phils but I lost the will to knowing it'll probably just be Jack, Rudy and possibly Eddie. Building up my wall, I stood up ignoring the aching and shooting pain at my calf. I shouldn't have been at sitting at such an awkward position.

A long breath escaped my cracked lips, I moistened it and headed towards my locker to gather my things not that I would be doing anything with it. I know a disheveled backpack would satisfy my mother, despite my soon to be my aching shoulder blades. I spun, quickly taking in my surroundings finding it a tad bit creepy of how quiet the school could be. The vibrating school vents made me jump a little, I turned back and back shoving random binders into my backpack before zipping it up and heading out the doors.

I had to try and make amends with Milton and Jerry, I hoped that Jerry wouldn't be the one to hold grudges towards someone. He was cheery and the heart and soul of laughter, not that I'd say that to him. I had many things to worry about, especially why the dojo closed. It was all too much for a small girl like me. Then it clicked to me, Jerry still had my phone and possibly the fury and evidence to prove I was guilty.

I suddenly found the energy to rush to the local gathering, silently cursing my bag for being the anchor to my yacht. Finally I reached Falaphel Phils, skidding to a halt as I spotted Jerry with nothing but a reddened and hurt expression. Eddie was completely astonished, I could see his shirt bunching up by his fists and I gulped nervously when Jerry spotted my form through the painted window.

I pushed through the doors and made my way to them. I paused and looked at Jack, his eyebrows were scrunched in deep concentration as he took everything in and I could see the trust in me slowly drifting away. His blank stare continued until he noticed my presence and he gritted his teeth in frustration but remained silent.

"Eddie," I began slowly hearing my voice tremble, "I beg of you not to jump into conclusions. Please." I begged. I blinked to stop any tears from pricking my eyes again, it was like a poorly made job of sticking needles into my eyes. Eddie shook his head, a frown that made my heart fall.

He looked up at me with a crestfallen face, "How could I not, Kim?"

"You know I'm sarcastic and everything. But I would never do anything to hurt you guys like this," I stated and my face fell as I saw no trust in his eyes, "You saw my determination to bring the group back. Why would I try to demolish it?"

"Maybe it was just an act to try and get our hopes up, Kimberly" Jerry spoke up through clenched teeth, "We know that you've been hanging around Nicole's clique but we never knew what happened with you for the past 2 years."

"Don't give me that accusation!" I snarled, "I'm never on good terms with Nicole! Why would you even think I'd do something like this?" Jerry let out a low growl and I didn't back down and instead kept eye contact with him, "You have to trust me. If I didn't want to be with you guys then why aren't I here begging for forgiveness."

Jerry's eyes softened slightly before hardening again, "I don't know."

Eddie suddenly stood up awkwardly, "I have to go. Help my grandmother." he briefly checked his silver watch strapped around his wrist. My eyes widened and I turned to Jack whom remained silently and unyielding during our 'conversation'.

"Jack, what's the time?" I hurriedly asked. Ignoring Jerry's sharp gaze, I shifted uncomfortable waiting as Jack pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Nearly 5 o'clock, why?" Jack asked.

"My mother's going to kill me if I'm not home by then, I have to contact-" I stopped and began padding for my phone before ridiculously remembering that someone stole it, "Jack could I please use your phone?"

Jack stared before hesitantly handing it over, "Did you lose yours?"

"Sadly, yes." Remaining oblivious to Jerry's softening gaze and glancing down to his phone with a confused expression. It wasn't until I noticed him slouching that a small smile formed on my face, maybe it wasn't words but simple things like this that could prove me innocent. Now if only I could find a way to prove Milton that I was innocent.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!" I flinched as my mother's voice shrieked through Jack's speakers, but first I have to endure my mother's torture.

* * *

A/N: Jack's still staying true to Kim being innocent. I just hope nothing will happen between Jack and Kim, but of course I'll know. I had something large planned for Milton and Kim and as for the Kick romance, well let's just say that it's coming soon. I have something planned for the Wasabi Warriors and the other girls that'll happen outside of school that maybe be the perfect place for friendship and romance. I'm going to put a hold on the finding why the dojo closed down.

Thoughts? Suggestions? I'm happy to read it. Because we can't talk to each other...errr...yeah.

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?

-Bethany


End file.
